24 Kendrick Road
by thebossherself
Summary: After finding out Austin's father cheated on his mother, Austin and his mom move in with her best friend Penny and her daughter, Ally. Austin and Ally haven't seen each other since they were kids, and the last thing Austin remembers of her is how annoying she was... but that was then. Will Austin and Ally have a good relationship? Or will it be like when they were kids?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So… I actually started writing this story about a month ago, but I've been working on Secrets in the Backyard and Roommates and just abandoning this story I had saved in my folders on my mac. I'm not sure how you guys will like this story and whether or not it will be a success with all of my lovely followerers, but I'm hoping to get a good response! Please review and let me know what you think and whether or not I should really continue this. **_

_**This story is rated M for chapters later to come. **_

**Austin's POV**

When I was younger, my father always told me he'd be the best father to me. He told me, no matter what, he would never let me down. He lied. It's not the fact that he told me those things and then did the complete opposite of what he said that makes me upset, it's the fact that he _promised_ me and broke it.

Let me tell you what happened.

I _thought_ my parents had the perfect marriage, but I was clearly wrong. After being married for nearly twenty years, my mother caught my father with another woman two weeks ago. She was devastated, angry, heart broken… Me, on the other hand, I was furious. How could he do such a thing to my mother… his _wife_?

It's safe to say that he let me down and as of right now, being the best father isn't an accurate title for him.

Which leads us to the situation that my mother and I are in right now.

My mother left my father and of course since I'm on my mother's side in this situation, I left with her. Right now, we're almost at Penny Dawson's house. Penny Dawson and my mother have been best friends since college. She is also divorced and currently resides across Miami with her daughter, Ally.

The last time I saw Penny was fairly recent, but the last time I saw Ally was probably about nine years ago when I was eight. Yes, we're both the same age and yes we both live in Miami, but we've never been in the same school district.

From what I remember of her, she has brown hair, wears glasses, has crooked teeth, and she was pretty annoying, but like I said before… that was years ago. God only knows what she's like now. For all I know, she can be even more annoying than she was back then. I've changed since then, though. I'm more mature now, and I think I'll be able to set Ally's annoyingness aside. I have to be an adult about this.

As we pulled up to our new home at 24 Kendrick road, my eyes widened in amazement. The house was huge. It was yellow, with a porch that wrapped around the entire house it looked like, and it has tall white pillars. The driveway is gated in, and because of my mother's actions, it looks like you need a pass code to get the gate open.

After my mom punched in the code, the gates opened slowly. My eyes were still widened in amazement. Yeah, my house was pretty big, but this house…

"Uh, what does Penny do for work again?" I asked, astounded.

"She's an author, sweetie." She said, pulling up next to two cars that were parked by the garage.

"Right." I answered, nodding my head.

As I opened the door and got out of the car, thoughts were running a mile a minute in my mind. I've known Penny my whole life, but I've never been to her house before and I've never thought to really ask what her house was like. My mom has told me countless of times that she wrote books, but it just sort of slipped my mind.

"Honey, can you help me with these suit cases?" My mom asked, the trunk that was open blocking my view of her.

"Oh yeah! Sorry." I said, rushing over to her and grabbing the two largest suitcases out of the trunk.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing the other two suitcases out of the trunk.

Being the good son that I am, I let my mom carry the smaller pieces of the luggage. My mom does everything for me and I feel like I never do enough for her. I wouldn't say I'm an ungrateful kid, because that's far from what I am, I'd just say I don't give my mom enough credit for being a great mother. I always praised my father and everything he did, meanwhile I'd rarely give any attention to my mother. I feel terrible about it now, knowing what my father was doing behind my mother's back.

Suitcase still in hand, I somehow was able to shut the trunk. I looked at my mother who was smiling at me. I smiled back at her. I could tell through her smile she wasn't okay, and I wondered if she could tell my smile was fake. I'm just as sad as she is about the situation, but we're both going to pull through this together. Plus, we have the company of Penny and Ally to keep us occupied, right?

"It's going to be okay… It's just going to take some time." I finally said, shrugging my shoulders and smiling a bit. This smile, even though it wasn't a big one nor was it the best one I could give, was real.

My mother gave me a reassuring smile and then sighed, "I know that, sweetie. I know." She nodded her head and then looked at the house, "Let's go."

I nodded my head before my mother started walking toward the stairs to the door. I stood there for a moment, took a deep breath, and then walked over to the stairs and up them I went. When I reached the top of the stairs, my mother had already rung the doorbell and the door was opening. When it was open fully, there stood Penny, still looking the same as the last time I saw her; brown hair, brown eyes, and very thin.

"Hello!" Penny said, pulling my mother and I into a hug. "I'm so glad you guys chose to come here."

"Well, thank you for having us here." My mother replied, smiling at her best friend.

"It's no problem at all! You guys can stay here as long as you need. Come in, come in." Penny said, waving her hand at us. She looked at me with a big smile, "You get more handsome every time I see you."

"Thank you." I said, blushing a little.

Penny waved us to the kitchen and while passing through the hallway, I couldn't help but admire how nicely the inside of the house looked. All shiny hardwood floors, walls painted a maroon color, and pictures, paintings and other wall decorations nicely placed along the walls.

"I was just about to make some lunch for Ally… which reminds me…" Penny said, trailing off and looking into the hallway, "Ally, come into the kitchen! Mimi and Austin are here." She called out.

"Be there in a second." A faint voice called back.

Penny looked at us and smiled, "This is just going to be like old times, Mimi." She said, placing a hand on my mother's shoulder and then looking at me, "Me and your mother were roommates in college."

I nodded my head and smiled sincerely, "I know."

When Penny said it'd be just like old times, I hope she only meant it in the way of them living together… if you know what I mean. College is a crazy place… believe me, I know… I watch movies, okay?

"Hi sweetie." Penny said, looking behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder to get a look and my eyes widened when I saw her. Is that…? Ally? I turned my body fully to get an even better look. I kept calm, making sure my eyes wouldn't widen anymore and my jaw wasn't dropping to the floor. She… she looks so different. Her style's very different, she's not wearing classes, and her teeth aren't crooked anymore. She's not eight anymore, Austin… she's seventeen! Of course she's going to look different. But… I didn't expect her to look this different. She's petite but curvaceous, her hair is nicely done in curls, and she's wearing a loose flowing red tank top with a pair of jean shorts that compliment her long legs very nicely.

"Hi mom." She said, clearing me from my thoughts.

I was mesmerized, but that doesn't mean anything. She may still be that annoying little girl that I once knew. I've never been one to judge a book by its cover, so just because Ally is absolutely gorgeous now, doesn't mean her personality has changed.

"Mrs. Moon! Hi!" Ally said, walking over to my mom and giving her a quick hug.

"I've told you many times to call me Mimi, sweetie!" My mom said, smiling at her.

"Right, sorry!" Ally said, smiling back at my mom and then looking at me, "Haven't seen you in a while. I think the last time I saw you, I pushed you off that trampoline and made you cry."

I looked at her wide-eyed. Ha! Now I know why I wasn't too fond of her when we were kids. Not only was she annoying, but she was a little brat.

"Yeah. I forgot about that actually." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, I'm sorry. I know I was a bit of a pest when I was a kid, but I'm different now." She assured me.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see about that." I said, giving her a flirtatious smile.

She smirked at me and raised her eyebrow, "I guess so."

"Well, it's good to see you." I said, outstretching one arm out at her.

She walked up to me and wrapped one of her arms around my back, "It's good to see you, too."

I let go of her and mentally face palmed. We just gave each other a one armed hug… talk about awkward and uncomfortable.

"Now kids…" Penny started, looking at Ally and I and then to my mother, nodding her head.

"If we're all going to be living together, we need to set some ground rules for you two." My mother said. Penny and my mother looked at each other and nodded their head cautiously.

"Ground rules?" Ally and I questioned at the exact same time.

"Yes." Penny said, smiling at the both of us. "There's really only one rule, and that's…" She said, looking at us and then to my mother.

"You two can't date." They both said firmly.

Ally and I looked at each other for a moment, and then we both bursted out laughing.

"Me and him?" Ally said giggling, wiping fake tears from her eyes, "You don't need to worry about that."

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" I asked in a mocking defensive tone.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly, rubbing my arm slowly. She stopped rubbing me and then looked at our mothers, "Why would that be a rule, though?"

"Well…" Penny said, looking hesitant.

My mother looked at Penny and then to us, "You two are at that age where hormones take over and—."

"Mom!" I said, blocking my ears. "Please no sex talk. There will be no dating, okay? I'll treat this one like a sister." I draped my arm around Ally's shoulder and pulled her into my side.

She nodded her head in agreement and wrapped her arm around my back, "Yep. I always wanted a brother."

"Isn't that sweet?" Penny said, looking between my mother and us. "Ally, do you mind showing Austin to his room? I'm going to make us all some lunch and chat with Mimi for a bit."

"Absolutely." Ally said, letting go of me. She looked at the luggage and then up at me, "Want me to take one of these?"

"No, that's okay," I said, picking up one of the big suitcases and one of the small ones, "I've got this."

**Ally's POV**

"Well, aren't you strong." I said, smirking.

"I do like to work out." He said cockily.

"Someone's full of themselves, huh?" I said as we started walking down the hallway.

He looked at me offended, "I am not! I was just joking! I don't want you to think—."

"Austin, it's okay." I said, laughing. He looked at me confused and all I did was smile up at him, "I was joking, too."

We headed up the stairs, and I could see Austin admiring everything in the house. He looked like he was a kid at Disney world.

"You've never been here before?" I asked as we reached the second floor.

He shook his head, "Not that I remember anyways."

"It's a nice house to live in. I think you'll like it here." I said, smiling at him as we reached the room he'd be staying in. I opened the door and walked in the room, "This is your room."

He looked around the room, dropping his suitcases to the floor, "_This_ is my room?" He looked around the room in disbelief, "This is bigger than my room at home!"

"Is it?" I asked, smiling at the astonishment he had written all over his face. It was cute in a way.

"Yeah, I mean… your house is just really big. I'm sorry, I must sound really annoying right now." He muttered, still looking around the room.

"No, no. It's okay. I hear it all the time from friends that haven't been here before. Me, I guess I'm just used to the size. I've lived here my whole life." I said.

"You must love having all of this space and money and—."

"The money is my mother's. I make my own money." I said, correcting him.

I didn't want to be assumed as some snobby rich girl, because that's not what I am. The money and the house belong to my mother. She worked hard and long to get a career in writing and she deserves everything she's gotten. I work at my father's music store in the mall. I like making my own money and buying my own things. I know if I'd ever ask my mom for money, she'd hand it to me, but that's not the kind of girl I am.

"Ally, I'm sorry." He said, and I could tell he was sincere.

"No need to be sorry." I stated, rubbing his arm. "Just wanted to let you know, that's all."

He smiled, looking sort of unsure, "Where do you work? If you don't mind me asking…"

I shook my head, "Not at all. I work at Sonic Boom in the mall. My dad owns it."

"I've been to that store before!" He said, excitedly. "Do you think you can give me a discount next time I buy a guitar?"

"I'm sure I could arrange something." I said happily.

"I love you!" He said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't know me." I said, smirking up at him.

"Well, when anyone says they could get me a discount on a new guitar, I automatically love them." He shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense." I said sarcastically, before smiling so he knew I was kidding.

He smiled back at me and then walked over to where he dropped his luggage. He picked up the suitcases and then placed them onto the bed before taking a seat next to them.

"So, where's your room?" He asked.

"Actually…" I said, walking over toward his closet and then opening the door, revealing another door in the back of his closet, "I'm in the room next to yours. You can get in there through the closet or the door in the hallway. This is sort of like a secret passage way. Although, it is pretty tough using the secret passage door in the closet, because once you open this door…" I said, pointing to the door in the back of his closet, "You're officially in my closet, and I have _a lot_ of clothes."

He looked at me confused, yet amazed, "So… We have connecting… closets? I didn't even know those existed."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know why my mom had them put in the house, but for some reason, she did."

"Pretty cool." He answered simply, nodding his head a bit.

I sighed happily, "I guess so."

The room was silent for a moment and I watched as Austin looked around his new room. Austin's cute, very cute. He seems like a nice guy, and I guess you can say I'm looking forward to getting to know him. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to, you know? Yeah, my mom and I talk a lot and I tell her about what's going on in my life and I also have Trish, but it's nice actually having someone living in the house that's the same age as me that probably goes through some of the stuff that I go through to talk to.

"Can I see your room?" Austin asked suddenly.

"It's kind of messy…" I hesitated.

"I don't mind… I mean, if you don't mind!" He said quickly.

"I don't mind." I said, nodding my head, gesturing for him to follow me. "Come on."

Austin followed behind me closely. I could nearly feel his chest against mine. Does he not understand the concept of personal space or…? When I reached my bedroom door, I opened it and then walked in, Austin still behind me. I watched him as he walked into my room fully, looking around for a moment.

"Your room isn't _that_ messy." He smirked.

I looked at him like he was nuts and then pointed to all of the clothes I had scattered on the floor, "Do you not see this?"

He laughed, "My room gets worse than this."

"Well, I usually don't let my room get cluttered. I was just looking for something to wear last night, and I haven't had time to clean up."

"Oooh. Did you have a date last night or something?" He asked, looking at me knowingly.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!?" I said in a high pitched voice, "No way."

"Liar," He smirked, walking past me to a picture frame that was on my bedside table and then holding it up, "Is this the guy?"

I looked at the picture of Elliot and I, both hugging while looking at the camera, "Yeah, but he's not my boyfriend. He's a friend I went to camp with and I hardly get to see him because he lives a couple hours away. He and his family cane to Miami for a few days, and last night was his last night here until August."

"August isn't that far," He said, smiling at me, "It's only two months away."

"I know." I sighed, taking the picture from Austin and then placing it back on the table.

"Do you liiiiiiiike him?" Austin asked, blowing kisses at me.

I pushed him on the shoulder, "No!"

"Liar." He said once again.

"I'm not lying!" I said, breaking eye contact with him. I was now looking at the floor, but I could tell he was grinning at me. I looked up and I was right, "Don't give me that look, Austin."

The grin stayed on his face, "I'm not giving you a look. I just know that you liiiiike him."

"Fine." I said, sighing frustrated. "I kind of like him, a little bit. I used to have a huge crush on him when I was fourteen, but now I'm just… I'm unsure. He lives pretty far, and it would never work out."

"I know what you mean." He said, nodding his head and then taking a seat on my bed, "I was completely smitten with this girl Cassidy once. We dated for a while but then she moved to California. We tried to make it work for about a month, but it just wasn't happening."

"I'm sorry about that." I said sincerely, "Do you have a girlfriend now?"

I don't know why I asked this, but I guess I was pretty curious. I haven't seen this guy since I was eight; we have a lot to catch up on! Might as well make small talk, right?

"Nah." He said, shrugging.

And we left it at that. There was an awkward silence in the room that lasted for what seems like forever until my mom calling from downstairs broke the silence.

"Kids, lunch is ready! Come down and eat." My mom called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back; looking at the door and then looking back at Austin, "Let's go. My mom's an awesome cook."

Austin nodded his head, "Great. I'll eat anything."

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! So, I got a very good response on the first chapter, so I've decided to continue and give you all another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review! Thanks guys! You all rule.**_

**Austin's POV**

After six days of living in this house, I'd have to say I'm pretty used to the new living arrangement already. When I think of my father, I can always find something to do to keep my mind off of the subject. Except for today. Today I actually have to go back to the house to get the rest of mine and my mother's things. She refuses to face my father right now, so it's up to me. Fortunately for me, Ally agreed to come with me.

"Ally?" I said, knocking on her bedroom door, "Are you almost done? I've been waiting for twenty minutes already."

"Just a minute!" She called back at me.

"You said that three times already," I whined, banging my forehead against the door.

I've literally been waiting for this girl to be ready for what seems like a century. I don't understand why it's taking her so long. We're not going anywhere to impress anyone; all we're doing is going to my father's house and picking some stuff up and then that's it. Unless… she's planning on going out somewhere after we do what we have to do, but I think she'd tell me.

"Ally, come—."

"Calm down, I'm ready." She said, opening her bedroom door.

I looked at her and shook my head, "It's about time."

"You know, I could always not drive you over and you could go alone…" She said, raising her eyebrows at me.

I gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry. Can we please go now, though? I just want to get this over with."

"Yeah, of course." She said, stepping out of her room and then shutting the door behind her. I looked at her and she was looking me up and down, "You look nice today, dude."

Ally started walking toward the staircase and all I could do was watch her. She just checked me out, complimented me, and then proceeded to call me dude. This is one of the reasons Ally and I actually get on good. We're a lot a like, but then we're different in so many ways. Does that even make sense?

"Austin! I'm waiting…" Ally said, looking at me from the top of the staircase, waving me over.

"Right. Sorry." I said, shaking my head from all thoughts and then I was off.

_**In the car.**_

"You're so lucky, though!" I said, turning the radio down a bit.

"Why's that?" Ally asked.

"Your mother works from home! Everyday, my mother is at her job until six and my father is the same. You're lucky you get to see your mom whenever you want." I said.

Ally sighed, keeping her eyes on the road, "That's not true. My mother is always cooped up in her office writing a new story, so I can't bother her then. Then when her books are released, she always has to do book tours. I rarely see my dad, either. Yeah, I work at his store, but he's hardly ever there. It gets kind of lonely sometimes."

I looked at Ally, frowning a little, "I'm sorry. If it's any help, when you feel lonely, you can always come and talk to me."

She glanced over at me and smiled, "Thanks Austin. That's really sweet. Same goes for you."

"I might just take you up on that." I said.

"Good."

And we left it at that.

Traffic's really bad in Miami right now, so it's taking a bit longer to get to my house than expected. It was backed up about half a mile on one of the main roads, and that's the road that's taken to get to my house.

I sighed in frustration as I began to grow impatient. Ally looked at me, giggling a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked flatly.

"You." She said simply.

"Me? How am I being funny?" I asked, now curious.

"I just find it funny that you're getting frustrated about traffic when you're not even driving. That's all."

"Well, Ha-ha." I said bitterly.

"Someone's a little grumpy today, hm?" She said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't even want to face my father. I'm still so angry at him."

"Don't worry about it," She said, giving me a sincere smile. "I know how it feels to have your parents split. It's the worst feeling, but after a while you just get used to it, I guess."

I was about to say something when I saw Ally's eyes widen. She turned up the knob on the radio and began dancing in her seat.

"I love this song!" She said, turning it up a little more.

"I didn't notice." I said, smirking at her.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes.

Again, I was about to say something, but stopped when I heard Ally's voice. Her singing voice caught me off guard. Her voice is amazing. I don't know why I'm so shocked about this, but all I can do is watch her sing, totally mesmerized.

"_You give me that kind of somethin'._

_Want it all the time, need it everyday._

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred._

_Never get enough, I can't stay away."_

She turned to me and smiled before singing the next part of the song.

"_If you want, I got it, I got it everyday._

_You can get what a player needs from me._

_Stay by your side, don't ever leave me._

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper."_

She glanced over at me once more. She probably noticed me staring. But all she did was smile at me again before singing.

"_So don't you worry, baby you got me._

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it._

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it._

_And I don't care this is it, babe._

_I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me." _

She stopped singing after that and turned the radio down a little. I was still staring at her, amazed.

"Wow." I whispered.

I didn't mean to say that out loud, but I can't help it.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You. That was… that was… amazing. You have a great voice." I said.

She looked away, blushing slightly, "You think so?"

"Hell yeah." I said, nodding my head.

She was still blushing. I'm surprised she'd blush at such a comment like that. Do other people not know how good of a singer she is? Does she not here that all the time? Maybe not. Should I ask?

"Well, thank you." She said, shooting me a quick smile before starting to drive again.

"You're welcome."

**Ally's POV**

This is really weird. I just sang in front of Austin, and I _never_ do that. Ever. I'm not good when it comes to singing in front of people. I'm a bit shy actually. I'm always so paranoid when anyone hears me sing. What if they think I'm terrible or something? I don't know. I was just really kind of surprised Austin looked at me like he was hypnotized because of my voice. That was a really nice thing of him to say, though.

I kept driving a ways down the street. I think we're getting close. From what Austin described how to get to his house, it seems like we're in the area.

"That's my house," Austin said, pointing to a cream colored house. "Right there."

I pulled up into his driveway behind a black vehicle that was parked in front of the garage. I put the car in park and then turned it off. When I looked over at Austin, he seemed kind of annoyed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." He said flatly. "My dad is home when he should be working. I don't want to see him."

"Just ignore him," I said softly, smiling at him a little, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Please."

And we left it at that.

_**1 hour later**_

"I can't believe him!" Austin yelled as soon as he got in the car.

"Austin, calm down." I said cautiously.

He turned to me and shook his head, "How am I supposed to calm down when he had that woman with him? Tell me Ally. How am I supposed to be calm over something like that when just a little over two weeks ago my parents were fine and happy? I can't calm down."

I sighed and looked at him with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry. Just—."

"No, I'm sorry," Austin said quietly, "It's just… hard."

I looked at Austin's profiled face. He looked really sad, and in a way it sort of made me sad. It's not everyday that I see a guy have a look of sadness written all over his face. Not only was there sadness, but there was also anger and fury. I wanted to say that I understand, but I don't really. Yeah, my parents split up a couple of years ago, but not because my father cheated on my mother. If he did that, I don't think I'd ever speak to him again. I can only imagine how Austin is feeling.

"I know." I said softly.

Austin looked at me, with this sort of softness in his eyes. It was cute. The car was silent for a moment… two moments…

"We should get going, yeah?" I said, putting the key in the ignition and turning it.

"Right. Yeah." He said, shaking his head and then looking forward.

I glanced over at him before I started backing out of the driveway. Poor guy. He seems so vulnerable. He reminds me of a little puppy almost. His eyes… they're those kinds of eyes that could make anybody melt and gush about, just like you would with a puppy. It's strange because I usually don't get reeled into any traps when someone gives me the puppy dog eyes, but if Austin were to give them to me, I'd definitely cave.

The ride home was quiet. The only sounds heard was the radio playing at a low volume. It was soothing in a way. Every now and then I'd look at Austin to see how his facial expressions were. I wanted to see if his face was in the same expression as it was earlier, and it wasn't. He was sitting in his seat, straight-faced the whole ride home. Every now and then I could feel him looking at me while I was driving. When I turned to look at him a couple of times, he turned his head quickly, as if he didn't want me to know he was looking at me. Usually I'd find something like this creepy, but for some odd reason… I didn't.

When I pulled up to the gate of my house, I punched in the number quickly. The gates slowly started opening.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how awesome that is." Austin said, laughing a little.

I smiled as I pulled up into the driveway, "You will, believe me. I find it pretty annoying and to time consuming for my liking."

He looked at me, his small smile turning into a grin, "Time consuming? Really Ally?"

"Yes, Austin. Time consuming." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Lazy." He said before opening the door.

I got out of the car and looked at him standing by the other side, "I'm far from that. I just don't think having a gated house is really necessary. The crime rate in Miami isn't even bad!"

"You're joking, right?" He said, looking at me like I was dumb.

I shook my head, "No…"

"Ally, Ally, Ally… " Austin said, walking over to me from the other side of the car, "The crime right in Miami is really high. You should be thankful you're gated in here."

"Having the house gated doesn't change anything, Austin." I stated flatly before shutting the car door, "They could easily hop over the gate."

"Your house has a security system, Ally." He said.

"And? That's not going to stop anyone from breaking in." I said, shrugging.

Austin huffed, "Well once they hear the alarm go off, don't you think they'd book it out of the house before even stealing anything?"

"Doubtful." I said, looking at him uninterested. "The cops don't show up until years later. And the cops aren't even the first people called. It's the security company. They ask the same old stuff; if you're alright, what's going on, etcetera. Then you have to proceed and tell them what's going on and THEN they call the cops. Even then the cops take forever to show up. The robbers would be in and out no problem."

Austin stared at me, a blank yet confused look on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something; something to argue against my previous statement. But… he didn't.

"Well… Well, you know what…" He said, stuttering a little, "You… well… okay."

I smirked up at him, "Okay."

He squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose before saying, "I don't usually lose debates."

I raised an eyebrow at him before opening the trunk of the car, "Well, you just did… So…"

"Well, that's the last time that will happen." He said, walking over to the trunk and pulling a box of his things out of it.

"Mmm," I said, looking up at him and shaking my head, "I don't think so."

He placed the box on the ground and then looked at me, "Don't test me."

"I'm not." I said simply before taking out another box of his things.

This is fun. I never really get to banter with anyone. Sure, Elliot and I have had our fair share of bantering, but this is different. I have Austin living here, so I can banter with him whenever I please. The real question is whether or not I should, though. Some people call it bantering while other people call it flirting. When Elliot and I do it, it's us flirting, but when Austin and I do… I only see it as two friends teasing each other… which some people may consider that flirting as well.

Clearing my thoughts, I turned to look over at Austin again. He was putting another box down on top of the previous one he had put on the ground. I watched as he stood back up and that's when something caught my eye. I looked carefully at his left pocket, eyeing it as subtly as possible. It looked like it was a little box, but what is it?

I watched as Austin reached in the trunk to grab the last box out of it. His movement made his pants shift in a way that caused the thing I assumed to be a box in his pocket to poke out halfway. I eyed it carefully once again. It was a red and white box and for a second I couldn't really get it to click what it was, but then I realized.

"Austin… you smoke?" I asked, looking up from the cigarette carton.

"Huh? What? No." He said nervously, putting the box down.

"Austin…" I said, looking in his eyes and then down to his pocket.

He looked down to where I was looking and then jumped. He shoved the box back in his pocket and looked at me guiltily.

"Those… They're not mine, Ally." He said.

"You don't need to lie." I said, shaking my head before shutting the trunk.

I grabbed one of the boxes off of the ground and began walking toward the door. Austin ran up behind me and pulled me by my waist, turning me around so I can face him.

"I can explain…" He said, his hands still on my waist. I looked down at his hands and then back up in his eyes. He quickly took his hands off of me and bit down on his lip nervously, "Sorry."

"Austin, you don't need to explain to me. I'm not your mother or your girlfriend." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He shook his head, "I know, but I… I want to."

"Okay then…" I said, nodding my head for him to proceed.

He sighed heavily and walked over to the car, leaning against it. I looked at him, my head tilted in confusion. I put the box down and then walked over to stand next to him.

"You okay, bud?" I asked, nudging him a little.

He looked at me, a hurtful expression on his face, "I don't smoke… well, not usually. I… I bought the pack of cigarettes the day I found out my dad was cheating on my mom. A friend from school told me that smoking relieves stress and it's good to do when you're angry, but… I haven't smoked one. I just keep them around in case I ever end up having a mental breakdown or something like that."

I sighed and put my hand out, "Give me the cigarettes."

"What? No, Ally I need—."

"No. You don't _need _them, Austin. Give them to me." I said, more sternly this time.

"Ally, please. I really do need—."

"You don't need them, Austin. You don't. You're already healthy, and I'm not going to let you do something stupid like jeopardizing that. Please give them to me."

We stood there for a moment, staring at each other. My hand was still put out for him to hand the cigarettes over. He took a deep breath and then dug his hand into his pocket, taking the cigarettes out and placing them in my hand. I wrapped my hand around the box and then put them in my own pocket. I'll discard them later.

"Thank you." I said sweetly, smiling up at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

Another silent moment between us, we seem to have a lot of those.

"Ally?" Austin said, the tone of his voice very soft.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thank you." He said, smiling at me a little.

"Hey," I said, reaching over to rub his arm in comfort, "I'm just trying to help, you know? I don't want you to think I was doing it to be a jerk or anything."

He shook his head, "Oh, I know that. Don't worry."

I look at him, thinking about what I should say. It didn't take long before words just started flowing out of my mouth. Word vomit; saying something before I realize what I'm saying.

"But if there's anything I can do to help you, or if you ever need to talk to anyone… you can come to me." I said in the most sincere voice.

I mentally face palmed. Oh god, that sounded so cheesy and romantic. I was surprised at Austin's reaction, though.

He smiled at me before leaning over, placing his forehead against mine, "Right back atcha."

He pulled away, still smiling at me before walking over to the boxes and picking them up. I watched him not even having a hint of struggle while lifting the three heavy boxes off of the ground no problem. Austin and I just sort of had a moment not even a minute ago, and watching him right now, all I can do is smile. Smile at him.

_**Review? :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Here I am… back with chapter 3! I want to thank you all for the reviews and feedback! I've got 100 reviews on only 2 chapters? That is so amazing! I'm grateful for all you amazing people out there that are reading my stories. You all rule.**_

**Ally's POV**

"Bon appétit!" Mimi said, placing a large bowl of pasta with meatballs at the center of the table.

I looked up at Mimi and smiled, "It looks delicious."

"Thank you, sweetie." Mimi said, rubbing my shoulder before going to sit down next to my mother.

"It tastes delicious, too." Austin cut in, his mouth already filled with food.

"Where are your manners, mister?" Mimi said, raising her eyebrows at Austin.

Austin looked baffled and guilty at the same time. It was cute. He chewed his food, his cheeks sticking out because his mouth was so stuffed, and swallowed it in two huge gulps.

"Sorry," he breathed out before taking another bite of his food.

Looking around the table, I noticed everyone was already eating and I had yet to put any food on my plate. I reached for the spoon in the bowl at the center of the table and grabbed a couple of spoon full's of spaghetti, slapping it on my plate. I took my fork and twirled the spaghetti around it. I glanced up at my mother who was cutting up her pasta and I had to laugh. How can my mom and I be so similar yet so different in many ways?

"So, kids," my mother said, looking from me to Austin, "how are you guys getting along?"

"Good." Austin and I said at the same time before smiling at each other.

"Yeah," Austin said, nodding his head, "we're buds, right Ally?"

"Right!" I said happily.

It was true after all.

Nine days. Nine days is how long Mimi and Austin have been living here. Nine days is all it took for Austin and I to gain a great friendship; so great to the point it's like we've been friends for years. Since going with Austin to go get some of his stuff at his father's house the other day, we've been hanging out every night since then, just talking and shooting the breeze.

"Aw, that's so good! I'm glad the two of you get along." Mimi said, smiling at the pair of us.

Austin and I both smiled at his mother and then proceeded to eat our dinner. I have to admit, I find Austin's smile contagious. I've noticed that whenever he smiles, I end up smiling with him. My lips can't even stay straight, they always, no matter what, curve into a smile when he's smiling. I liked it, though. It's refreshing having someone to hang out with and laugh with all the time. I wasn't so sure this living arrangement would work out or be any fun, but I was wrong.

After finishing our dinner, I nudged Austin in the arm and then nodded my head toward the stairs. He smiled at me, understanding what I meant and nodded his head.

"Let's go," he said.

We headed up the stairs quickly and both went into my bedroom. I shut the door behind us and looked at Austin, smirking.

"Spill, bud." I said, walking over toward my desk chair and taking a seat.

Austin grinned and sat in my beanbag chair against the wall, resting his hands on the back of his head, "What ever are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes before crumpling up a piece of paper on my desk before throwing it at him, "You know what I'm talking about, Casanova."

Austin went on a date with this girl Kira last night. He didn't get home until late last night and he has yet to tell me the details of what happened. Austin showed me pictures of her on facebook and from what I've seen; she's a very pretty girl.

"Casanova?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, Casanova. I saw all the girls you're in pictures with." I said, winking at him.

He laughed, "They're all just friends. I've never tried to even get a date with them or intended to."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes once again, "Spill."

"Well…" he said, sitting up a little on the beanbag chair.

"Well…?" I said, getting excited.

"The date was good… really good…" he said, sounding a little unsure.

I sighed, "But?"

"But… her breath reeks of garlic with a mix of fish and cheese." He said, disappointed.

I cringed, "That doesn't really sound like a good mix of scents."

"It's not. Believe me." He said, his eyes wide, shaking his head.

"How did you not know about her breath before you asked her out on a date?" I asked, a little confused.

"You see, when I asked her on the date, she was chewing gum, so I couldn't smell what her everyday breath smells like… and then last night…" He said, starting to cringe himself.

I laughed a little, "Austin, you don't know if that's her, as you say, everyday breath. She could have just eaten something bad before the date?" I suggested.

He shook his head, "Doubtful. Why would she eat before we went out to eat?"

"True." I sighed.

We stayed silent for a moment after that little conversation, but it wasn't an awkward silence, thankfully. I get nervous when there's an awkward silence. Don't ask me why, I just do.

"So…" Austin said, smiling at me, "How're you and Elliot?"

I sighed, "We're okay."

And it was just that. Just okay. We haven't been talking as much since Austin and Mimi moved in because I'm always so occupied. Either I'm at work, or I'm hanging out with Trish or Austin. I know Elliot's upset about the whole situation of Austin moving into the house because he's our age and Elliot thinks Austin's going to try and get with me, but I told him it's not even like that. It really isn't. He hasn't been talking to me as much now since I've been talking to him less, and when I go to talk to him, he doesn't answer until hours later. And I have to admit; it makes me a little sad. Elliot is my boy, you know? I tell him everything. He was my first kiss… he was who I lost my virginity to... he was my first crush. Obviously he's special to me.

"You sure you guys are okay?" Austin asked, not sounding convinced.

I smiled, "Yeah, we're fine."

Ally, you liar.

**Austin's POV**

Right now, Ally and I are talking about our love lives and I think she's lying to me about hers. She says her and Elliot are okay, but the look on her face is telling me different. After she told me that they were just okay, she had this look on her face, a look of sadness of sorts and annoyance as well. What I'm wondering is if Elliot's being a jerk to her or something, because if he is, I will gladly give him a piece of my mind.

I know it hasn't been long since I've moved in, but Ally and I have this great friendship that I've never been able to find in any girl because every girl I try to be friends with _always_ wants to go out with me. It never fails, really. I'll befriend a girl and then two days later she's all over me, wanting me to take her out on a date and what not. Then there's Ally. Ally is different. She doesn't drool over me and she is actually a friend. She's not trying hard to get a date with me; she's not even trying at all.

I honestly wasn't sure about this whole arrangement. I wasn't sure if I'd even like Ally since I wasn't really a fan of her when we were kids, but obviously people change as they grow up and I feel as if we both changed in a good way. We both get along great, we can talk without having any awkwardness, and it's just refreshing having a friend that's a girl who I can actually have a real conversation with and just hang out with without having to worry about any funny business.

Now, I know. I know it's weird for a guy to find girls liking me annoying. Any other guy would think that's the best thing ever, but not me. Girls that claim to have a crush on me only do because of my looks, not because they know me. They know my cover, but they don't care to read the pages inside. They don't care to really get to know me. Sounds girly, doesn't it?

I sighed and looked at over at Ally. She was scribbling in something that looked to be like a journal of some sorts. I got up and walked up behind her, leaning over to take a glimpse of the pages.

"Watcha writing?" I asked as I started to grab the book from in front of her to get a better look, but failed miserably when Ally swatted my hand away.

She looked up at me, her book pressed against her chest, "Never touch my book."

I raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Because it's my book and it's for my eyes only." She said simply, holding the book tighter to her chest.

I went to grab the book again, but Ally slapped my hand away. Before I could try and grab it again, she placed it in a drawer in her desk.

"What? Is it like a diary or something?" I asked.

"Sort of. I guess. I just write things in it every once in a while. When I need to vent, I like to write in it." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't need some stupid book, Ally. You have me. Vent to me!" I said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little.

She smiled at me and then bit her lip, "Austin, I know that. But…"

Suddenly I felt my test tighten and a fluttery feeling in my stomach. Ally… her smile… I just… I just got… butterflies? Ally has a great smile, I'll admit that, but it's never given me butterflies. Maybe it was that lip bite? This is weird.

I quickly snapped out of it and pulled myself together.

"But what?" I asked.

"Some things you just want to keep to yourself, you know?" She finally said.

"Right. I understand." I said, smiling at her.

Yes, I understand. But… is it weird that I'm kind of hurt that Ally won't tell me those things she wants to keep to herself? I feel like that is weird because we've only really been friends for such a short time. These past couple of days, I've literally told her everything. I've told her secrets I haven't even told Dez. I've told her stories, embarrassing things that have happened to me, and some other personal things. Why can't she do the same thing with me?

"Good. I'm so glad you understand," she said, giving me another smile.

Butterflies. I felt them again. This time it was more intense. The fluttering in my stomach was so overwhelming that it was sort of painful. My chest was tighter than before and I felt like I was getting short of breath. I felt like I was going to pass out right there. This was weird. This was very weird. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Oh god. I hope Ally doesn't notice.

"Austin… Are you okay?" Ally asked, looking at me worriedly.

Words Austin… make words with your voice, now!

I cleared my throat, "Yeah. I'm great!"

I turned around quickly and paced for a moment, trying to get myself back to normal. Ally stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to me. She grabbed my arm, causing me to stop my pacing.

More butterflies.

She placed her hand on my forehead and looked at me with concerned eyes, "Austin, you feel hot."

She moved her hand from my forehead to my right cheek and then to my left one.

"You're really red, too. Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" she asked.

Sick? Maybe that's it! Maybe I suddenly just came down with something, maybe. Maybe these weren't butterflies at all. Maybe the spaghetti my mother made for us all just upset my stomach. But that doesn't explain why I got butterflies when Ally touched me. What I want to know is why all of a sudden am I getting this feeling? Ally has smiled at me countless of times and she's touched me countless of times as well. I never felt anything. Maybe it really is the food doing this to me. Maybe Ally touching me and smiling at me is making it worse. Oh, who am I kidding? How is that even possible?

"Yeah, I think the spaghetti sort of upset my stomach a little bit." I said, holding my stomach.

"Come on," Ally said, pulling me toward her bed, "Lie down."

I was hesitant, and Ally being Ally, she rolled her eyes at me, "Come on. I'll lie down with you."

Now I was even more hesitant. I want to think this feeling is from dinner not agreeing with my stomach, but I really don't think that's it. But, I really actually wasn't feeling that great at the moment, so I decided to lie down.

After I lied down on the right side of Ally's bed, she got in bed next to me and smiled.

Here they come… wait for it…

No butterflies.

Okay, now I'm just really confused.

I smiled back at her and turned onto my side so I was facing her and she did the same so she was facing me.

She blinked twice and yawned, "I'm kind of tired."

I nodded my head, "Me too. Do you want me to leave so you can go to bed?"

She shook her head, "No. Stay."

"You sure?" I asked.

She smiled at me, again… no butterflies this time. Strange. She pulled her comforter over us and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why would I want my best friend to leave me?" She asked.

I grinned, "I'm your best friend? What about Trish?"

I met Trish the other day and she seems like the type that would get pissed if Ally had another best friend besides her.

Ally laughed, "Trish is my best friend, but you are too. It's weird. I don't usually become close with people as quick as I did with you."

"Well, I guess I'm just special, huh?" I said, smirking.

"Don't get cocky on me, Austin. I can easily take back what I just said." She said.

I shook my head, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry."

"You better be." She said, pushing my shoulder playfully.

I laughed and then we went silent. We looked at each other for a moment, and I could tell Ally was tired.

"I know you're about to fall asleep, but you're my best friend, too. I mean, I have Dez… but just like you, I'm allowed to have more than one best friend." I said quietly.

Ally smiled at me, looking at me with drowsy eyes, "Good."

I was about to say something, but then Ally closed her eyes.

"Ally?" I whispered.

"Mm?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"I'm going to go back to my room and let you sleep." I said, moving the comforter off of me slowly.

"Nooo." She whined, now opening her eyes.

I looked at her, dropping the comforter over me again, "But you're falling asleep!"

"Stay with me." She said, closing her eyes again.

I looked at her for a moment and sighed before lying my head back down on the pillow.

After a few minutes, Ally was out. Her breathing was slow and her chest was moving up and down. She was fast asleep. Watching her sleep was making me tired; so tired that I ended up closing my eyes.

So tired… I ended up falling asleep next to Ally.

_**Review pretty please? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back! How's everyone doing? I hope you're all doing great! Anyways, here is chapter 4! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**_

_**Also, I've gotten a couple of PM's asking me how this title came about. Honestly, 24 Kendrick Road is a house in this neighborhood my friends and I go to sometimes. It's been abandoned for five years. I kind of just took that address and made a story out of it! **____** lol.**_

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my bedroom door squeaking open. Still half asleep, I sat up a little to see who was at the door. It was my mother.

"Mom?" I said, my voice sounding sleepy.

She was looking at me sternly and now I was confused. She then looked next to me, and I followed her eyes.

Oh no… Austin. He was lying down next to me, sound asleep.

"Mom, it's not what it—."

"Hallway. Now." She said, pointing her finger out the door.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Alright."

I got out of bed, following my mother out into the hallway and shutting my bedroom door behind us.

"Ally, we gave you guys one rule. ONE RULE," my mother said, putting her index finger in my face, making me wince a little, "I don't think it's that hard to follow one rule, is it?"

"Mom," I said calmly, "It's not what you think."

She shook her head, clearly telling me she didn't believe a word I was saying.

"Mom! Really, it's not. Austin and I were talking last night and then he wasn't feeling well, so I told him to lie down on my bed for a while. Then I lied down next to him and we just talked. That's it. I guess we both ended up falling asleep, but nothing happened. We're not dating. We'll never be dating. You know I don't break the rules, mom… you should know me better than that by now." I said, looking her in the eyes.

She stared at me for a moment, almost as if she was studying me; studying the expression on my face to see if she could see anything that wasn't truth written all over my face.

She sighed, "Okay. I believe you."

"Good," I said, smiling, "besides… you know I'm with Elliot."

She smirked and raised her eyebrows… Oh here we go.

"How are you two?" She asked, looking interested.

"Let's talk about it over breakfast," I said, blushing a little, "what time is it anyway?"

She looked down at her watch, "Six o'clock."

My eyes widened, "In the morning!?"

I knew it was the morning; it was just a rhetorical question. My mother should know by now to never wake me up so early when it's summer vacation.

"Of course. You know I'm an early bird, sweetie," she said sweetly, "Now, let me make you some breakfast and you can tell me all about you and Elliot."

"Greaaaaaat." I said, sighing.

Elliot was honestly the last person I wanted to talk about right now since he's hardly been talking to me. Then again… maybe my mother will give me some good advice. Plus, Mimi doesn't go to work until 7:30, so maybe I can get her input as well.

**Half an hour later.**

My mother placed a plate with eggs, bacon and toast in front of me. It smelt so good.

"Thanks mom." I said before digging into my food.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she said, smiling at me, "now, tell me about you and Elliot."

I went to open my mouth to speak, but Mimi cut in before I could.

"Ooooh. Who is Elliot?" Mimi said, taking a seat next to me.

"Ally's boyfriend," my mother said, eyebrows raised toward Mimi.

"He's not my boyfriend," I corrected her, "we're just… together. Sort of. It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it, honey?" Mimi asked, looking at me concerned.

"Well…" I started, but was interrupted.

"Sorry, sweetie. Before you start telling Mimi your story, I need to ask. Do you want some breakfast?" My mother asked, looking at Mimi.

"Oh, no! That's okay. I can make it myself, Penny," she said, starting to get up from her seat but my mother stopped her.

"No, I insist. I'll make you some," my mother replied, smiling before she walked back over to the stove.

Mimi smiled at my mother and then she turned back to me, "Okay. Why's it complicated, dear?"

"Well," I sighed, playing with the food on my plate and then looking up at her, "Elliot lives kind of far. He only comes to Miami every few months. I met him at summer camp when I was fourteen and when I first saw him I was smitten. I had a crush on him for the longest time when we were younger and just recently over the past year, we've been talking a lot and going out on dates when he's in town, and just doing couply things."

"There's a but to this situation, isn't there?" Mimi sighed.

I nodded, "He's sort of jealous… of your son."

Her eyes widened, "Why?"

"I don't know. He's jealous of the time Austin and I have been spending together. I've told him countless of times that we're just friends and that's it, but he's still kind of jealous. He hasn't been talking to me as much as he used to and now it's really bumming me out because I really like him."

"You know," Mimi said, nodding her head, "this sounds like a similar situation Austin was in last year."

I looked at her confused. Austin had a situation like this? Why was I not aware of this? With everything that Austin has told me, I figured he told me everything. Why would he leave this out?

"Really? What happened?" I asked, now curious.

"Austin was dating this lovely girl, Cassidy. She was such a sweetheart and he really liked her. She moved to another part of Florida during the time they were dating. Austin was heartbroken but they did everything they could to make it work. It lasted quite a while up until a few months ago. She was getting jealous of all the girls Austin had as friends and they just grew apart. It happens, sweetie." She said, explaining the whole situation to me.

"But, I don't want that to happen with me and Elliot." I said, frowning.

"Well, honey, you should try and talk to him. Ask him to come down here for a few days. He can stay in the guest room." My mother cut in, putting a plate of food in front of Mimi.

I thought about it for a moment. That would be nice actually. That way I could assure him that I'm his and he's mine.

"Really? You wouldn't mind, mom?" I asked, getting myself excited.

"Not at all. Just… no funny business, if you know what I mean." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mom, ew!" I said, disgusted.

Yeah, I talk to my mother about things like this… sometimes, but it's always so awkward! Trish is usually my go to girl when I have to talk about my sex life. She was the first person I told when I lost my virginity, had my first kiss, and things of that nature.

"Sorry," she said, laughing, "give him a call later. I'm sure he'd be pleased to come here for a couple of days."

I nodded my head and smiled at Mimi and my mother.

"You're right. I'll call him up later. Thanks mom… and Mimi, thanks for listening." I said, before getting out of my seat and rushing up the stairs.

When I got upstairs, I ran to my room and jumped on my bed repeatedly.

"Austin, wake up! Wake up!" I said, jumping up and down.

No movement.

I fell to my knees and shook him, "Wake up, buddy!"

He groaned and pulled the cover over his head, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes," I nodded, taking the blanket off of his head, turning his face toward me, "It's time for you to wake up! I have stuff to tell you!"

"Ally," he sighed, frustrated, before turning himself over so he was facing the wall.

"Austin, look at me." I said, grabbing his shoulder.

He shrugged me off.

"Austin…" I said, flipping his body over before straddling on top of him.

He looked up at me, wide eyed.

"This is what I need to do for you to pay attention to me, really?" I huffed, crossing my arms, looking down at him.

Austin smirked and threw his hands behind his head, still looking up at me, "I kind of like this position."

I raised my eyebrows and then gave him a disgusted look, "You're such a guy."

"That I am." He said, nodding.

**Austin's POV**

Ally is on top of me… I repeat, Ally is on top of me. Yeah, remember those feelings from last night? Well, they're back. That fluttery feeling is taking over in my stomach and I have this huge urge to touch her. Not in a sexual way, no, but just… to feel her. I want to see if my hands tingle like they did with Cassidy.

I don't know why I'm feeling like this… I really don't. It's weird how it's just all of a sudden. Yeah, Ally is sweet, and nice, and adorable, and beautiful, and sexy as all hell…need I say more? But again… why so suddenly? That's a question I've been wondering ever since last night. I want answers and I don't know how to get them because I just don't know!

Ally climbed off of me and sat beside me, "Do I have your attention now?"

I nodded, "Uh huh."

"Well," she said excitedly, jumping up and down a little, "my mom said I could invite Elliot to stay over for a couple of days! Isn't this exciting?"

"What!? Why would she say that!?" I said, sitting up quickly and practically squealing while I talked. Ally looked at me confused and I shook my head, "Never mind. I mean… isn't that a bad idea? I mean, our mothers are worried about you and I having sex because we're teenagers with hormones, but this is the guy you like! The one you… you know… with."

Ally laughed at me and bit her lip a little, "Austin, my mom said he could stay in the guest room. And so what if we have sex? I've had sex with him before in the house."

"You have?" I asked, a little surprised.

I don't know why this surprised me so much. Maybe because Ally gives off this innocent vibe but she… she's something else.

"Of course I have." She said, smiling.

"While your mom is in the house? How does she not hear you?" I asked, now curious.

"Well, I'm not usually loud." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Obviously he's doing something wrong then." I said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"If he was any good, you'd be making noises. Moaning, breathing heavy, saying his name… stuff like that." I stated flatly.

I can't believe I'm being so open about this. But, I do have a point, right? He's obviously doing something wrong.

"I can't make much noise, though," she sighed, "my mother would hear and then all hell would break loose."

"So, how do you let all those emotions bottled up in you then?"

She looked at me for a moment, her mouth opening and closing and her bottom lip twitching a little.

"New subject," she said, awkwardly.

I smirked and mentally high fived myself. Looks like I won that little discussion. Bantering. Oh how I love bantering, especially with Ally. I love how she never gives up a fight at first and then she ends up caving. I love how she tries, even though we both know I'm always going to be the winner in the end.

"So, are you going to invite him over?" I asked, now getting serious.

"I think so. I just don't know if he'll come." She said, sounding sad.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No reason." She said quietly, looking down.

Something was wrong. Ally really was lying to me last night when she said that her and Elliot are okay. Why wouldn't she just tell me that? She knows our friendship is already to that level where we can tell each other things, even though it's been a short period time that we've been friends.

"Hey," I said softly, putting my finger under her chin and tilting it up so she could look at me, "talk to me. What's going on?"

She sighed, "Elliot's kind of mad at me and he hasn't been talking to me a lot since I've been spending a lot of time with you and stuff…"

"Ally…" I said, not really knowing what to actually say.

"He's jealous of you for some reason, and I don't know why." She said.

"Did you tell him we're only friends?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. She has pretty eyes.

"So many times, but I'm hoping if I invite him over, he'll see that you and I have a great friendship and that's it."

I nodded, "Yeah. He has nothing to worry about!"

I think.

"But Ally…" I said, looking at her with a look of hurt.

"What's wrong, Austin?" She asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me this all last night? We've been telling each other everything, why keep something like this from me?" I asked.

"Why do I have to tell you everything if you don't tell me everything?" She asked, focusing on anything in the room besides me.

"What? I have told you everything," I said, feeling confused.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Ally, what's this about?" I questioned, getting a little irritated and worried now.

"Cassidy. Your mother told me. It just goes to show that you don't tell me everything so I don't need to tell you everything. Simple as that." She said, getting up from her bed.

"Ally…" I said, standing up, "I was going to tell you, but it just slipped my mind."

"Austin, it's okay." She said, giving me a reassuring smile, "I was just saying… but from now on, let's not have any secrets, okay? Let's tell each other everything and anything. Deal?"

I returned the smile, "Deal."

_**Thoughts!?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. So, I'm really happy that this story is going so successfully! I wasn't sure people would like it, but I'm getting so much positive feedback and I love it! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews and all of your feedback, it is MUCH appreciated. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Also, I've gotten questions like when is the rated M stuff coming? It will be coming soon. Those of you who have read my other stories, you know I like to build up to it first! Be patient guys, it's coming. It's coming quite soon. **_

**Ally's POV**

I'm excited, very excited. A couple of weeks ago, my mother told me I could have Elliot over for a couple days, and today is the day he is coming here. I haven't seen him in a little over a month and usually I have to wait longer than a month to see him because he doesn't live in the area. So, it's safe to say my excitement is through the roof today.

I hopped out of bed and immediately ran over to my closet. I opened the door, pushed all of my clothes hanging off to the side, and then opened the door that lead into Austin's closet. Luckily, he still didn't have all of his stuff in his closet yet, so it was pretty easy for me to get into it. I then opened his closet door and ran over to his bed, where he was lying down, fast asleep.

"Austin!" I said, jumping onto his bed and shaking him.

No budge. God, this is an every morning routine it seems. I come in here to wake him up, and no matter what I try to do to wake him up, he still stays asleep. He could sleep through a god damn marching band show walking through his room. He's such a heavy sleeper.

"Wakey, wakey! Get up!" I said, grabbing the blanket that was covering him and pulling it off of him.

I was about to continue my ritual in getting him to wake up, but my mouth wouldn't form any words or sounds at all nor would my body move anymore. Austin was in nothing but his boxers and this is the first time I've actually gotten a good view of his body. He was sculpted, extremely sculpted. He had a body that no seventeen year old in this world should even have. Nice six pack abs, toned muscles… everywhere, and why is he wearing boxers that hug his… you know?

Wait, why am I even thinking like this? I shook my head, checking myself back into reality and started shaking him again.

"Austin! Come on, wake up! Today's a day you can't sleep in." I said, taking the pillow from under his head and flopping it onto his stomach.

He groaned and took the pillow off of him and threw it at my head, "Let me sleep, woman."

I rolled my eyes and threw the pillow back at him. Instead of throwing at me again like he usually did, he took it and laid his head on it once again, closing his eyes.

"Austin," I sighed before lying my head down on the exposed part of the pillow, bringing us face to face, "come on. Today's an important day for me."

He opened his eyes and looked me in my own. We were very close to each other and believe it or not, this isn't very unordinary. I've realized Austin's lack of personal space is something that comes with the friendship, so I've learned to deal with it. I mean, it's not really something that's hard to deal with because I don't really mind it.

"What time is he coming here?" He asked, his voice sounding raspy.

His sleepy voice; I liked that voice. I liked it a lot. It was almost as sexy as Elliot's, but not quite.

"Well," I said, moving a piece of fringe away from his forehead. He had bed head. "He should be here in about an hour or so, and I want you to be awake when he gets here so you two can get acquainted."

"Ally, do you even realize what time it is? Nobody should be awake this early when it's the summer time. Why is he coming so early anyway?"

"Austin…" I said, laughing a little, "It's almost noon."

"What's your point?" He asked, not looking so amused.

I rolled my eyes, "My point is, it's too late for you to be sleeping right now and you need to get up. Let's go."

I got up from his bed and stood there, looking at him as I waited for him to get out of bed, but he refused to get up. At least his eyes were open, so I was getting somewhere with this.

"Austin Monica Moon, I swear if you don't get your ass out of bed right now, there WILL be consequences." I said, a stern tone clear in my voice.

A grin immediately grew on Austin's face before he started laughing hysterically, causing me to laugh.

"Austin, it's not funny!" I said, trying to subside my giggling.

He was still laughing as he sat up on his bed, "But it is, Ally Marie Dawson. I can't take you seriously, I'm sorry."

"I can't take you seriously, like, ever, because your middle name is Monica." I said, smirking.

"Hey!" He said, now standing up, "I didn't choose that to be my middle name! Talk to my mom about it."

I laughed, "I know, I know. I'm joking."

"Yeah, you better be." He said, biting his lip.

I wish he wouldn't do that. I really wish he wouldn't. He's standing in front of me, practically naked, he has bed head and now he's biting his lip. There's only so much I can handle when someone as good looking as Austin is standing in front of me, looking undeniably sexy with no intentions on being so right now. That was Austin for you.

"You need to get ready," I finally said, gesturing to his body, "put some clothes on, bud."

He stretched his arms, his muscles in his arms and stomach becoming flexed with his movement. I had to look away, because if I kept staring I'd become flustered. I don't know why this is, really. I don't like Austin. I like him as a friend and sure, I'm attracted to him, but just because you're attracted to someone physically, doesn't mean you're attracted to them in a sense you want to be in a relationship with them, you know? There have been moments between us where I've questioned whether or not we'd be a good match as a couple, but the answer is always no because I have Elliot. Technically, Elliot and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I wouldn't mind being Elliot's girlfriend, but the distance between us kind of holds us both back. I guess you can say I'm single but I'm not available.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Austin asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? I don't look good?" I asked, a mock offended look on my face.

"No, no! You look great in your…" Austin practically yelled, walking up to me and grabbing my shoulders. He looked me up and down, "piggy pajama shorts, tank top, and messy hair."

"Oh, shut up," I said, pushing him on his chest.

Apparently I pushed him hard enough to knock him down on his bed and when he landed, he threw his hands behind his head and stared up at me.

"Fiesty," he said, winking.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Just get ready."

And with that, I walked out of his room.

**Austin's POV**

Remember a couple of weeks ago when I was having that issue with getting butterflies around Ally and I just blamed it on the spaghetti my mother made? Well, about that…

Ally is definitely the one giving me that feeling in the pit of my stomach, that tight, fluttery feeling that actually gave me physical pain. Are butterflies supposed to be this painful? If so, I don't like it. I remember getting butterflies whenever I was with Cassidy or whenever she would touch me, but with Ally it's completely different. The feeling Ally gives me is stronger then the feeling Cassidy had given me and I've come to the conclusion that I may just like Ally.

I know I said that I'm happy Ally isn't like the rest of the girls, coming after me and wanting to date me, but now I kind of wish she was like that. Ally is a great girl. She's smart, funny, kind, and she's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever had the privilege to lay my eyes on. The connection between us is undeniable, but like always, whenever I like a girl, something always stands in the way of that. With Cassidy, it was her moving away. With Ally, it's Elliot, who isn't even her boyfriend mind you.

I don't usually fall for a girl easily, but this time it's different. I don't know what it is, I really don't. I absolutely despised Ally when we were children and now? Now, I think I actually might be crushing on her, just a tad, or a lot.

A knock on my bedroom door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Austin?" Ally said, knocking for a second time.

"Yeah?" I said, grabbing the green and black plaid shirt I had laid out on my bed.

"Are you ready? Can I come in?" She asked.

Before I could answer, she waltzed right in.

I raised my eyebrows at her before sliding my shirt on, "I could have been naked for all you know."

"You were basically naked this morning, so it's nothing new that I haven't seen," she said, not looking interested.

I laughed while buttoning up my shirt, "Do I look presentable enough for your boyfriend?"

"One, he's not my boyfriend. Two, you look handsome, like always. Three, how do I look?" She asked, spinning around to let me get the feel of her outfit.

She was wearing a light purple sundress and her hair was tied off in a side braid. Her legs looked extraordinarily long and I couldn't help but stare for a second before moving my eyes back up to hers.

"Wow," I said, almost inaudibly.

"Is that a good wow, or is it a bad wow?" She asked, looking a bit self-conscious now.

I shook my head and smiled at her, "Ally, you look beautiful. And I really like your hair like that."

"You do?" she asked, returning the smile, "I figured I'd try something new with it."

"Good thing you did, because you look stunning." I said, before stroking the end of her braid.

"Thanks Austin," she said, looking down at the floor.

Oh my God… she's blushing!

"Ally," I said, tilting her chin up with my finger, "Are you blushing?"

"Well… yeah," she said, shrugging, "I blush when anyone compliments me."

"You must blush all the time then because I'm sure Elliot compliments you all the time," I said, and now she looked sad. "What's wrong?"

She was hesitant, I could tell. She didn't want to tell me what she was thinking, but she knew if she didn't, she wouldn't hear the end of it from me.

"What's wrong is that he doesn't compliment me all the time. Every now and then he'll tell me that I look great, but he hasn't told me I'm beautiful in a long time." She said, sighing.

"Are you serious?" I asked, now getting a bit frustrated.

She nodded, not saying anything.

"Ally, why stay with him if he doesn't compliment you when you definitely deserve to be complimented every minute of every day?" I asked, and Ally looked up at me in a bit of shock.

Did what I just said make it obvious that I might like her? I really hope not.

"Austin, that's not true," She said.

"Yes it is," I said, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her into a hug, "you are beautiful and you deserve to be told that every day."

Ally tightened her grip on me, "Thanks Austin. I'm really happy I have a best friend as amazing as you."

I smiled, digging my face into her hair, "Ditto."

The hug was cut short by Penny calling upstairs.

"Ally! Elliot's here!" She yelled.

A big smile grew on Ally's face, and even though I wish he wasn't here because he honestly doesn't deserve her, I smiled back at her because I knew she was really happy. That's all I want. I want my best friend to be happy because if she's happy, then so am I.

We both walked down the stairs together and there he stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling widely as Ally descended down the stairs.

"Baby!" Ally said excitedly, running down the stairs now and jumping into Elliot's arms.

Elliot smiled and spun her around, "I missed you."

When he was spinning her around and Ally's face was toward me, I could tell she was really happy and excited to see Elliot. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. He looks just as happy as she does and thinking about it, I would never want to ruin something like that because I have some confusing feelings right now.

"Oh, I missed you," Ally finally said, clearly obvious her grip got even tighter on Elliot.

After what seems like forever, Elliot finally put Ally down and then they kissed. That one hurt, but I had to keep my cool and be happy.

"Elliot," Ally said, wrapping her arm around his back, "This is Austin."

Elliot put his arm around Ally's waist and extended his free hand out to me, "It's good to meet you, man."

I took his hand and shook it, "Likewise. I've heard a lot about you."

He looked at Ally and then back at me, "Well, I hope you've heard good things about me."

"Definitely," I said, nodding my head, "Ally has nothing bad to say about you, only good things."

Lies.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to get wrong impressions of me or anything," he said, smiling.

"Understandable. Don't worry, though. All Ally ever does is talk about you." I said.

That wasn't true, but I was trying to get Ally some brownie points so Elliot would stop being jealous and they'd stop fighting with one another because of me.

He looked a bit surprised, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," I said, nodding my head.

Now there was an awkward silence. Oh no, I'm not good with these.

"So, um, want me to take your bags to the guest room?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Well, actually…" Ally said, looking at Elliot, biting her lip, and then looking back to me, "I talked to my mom last night and she said Elliot could stay in my room."

"WHAT!?" I practically yelled, scaring the both of them. I cleared my throat again and looked at them nervously, "I mean, really? That's awesome! Now you two can have alone time."

I gave them a wink and they both chuckled.

"That's the plan," Elliot said, rubbing his hand along Ally's waist.

Get your filthy hands off of her was all that was running through my head right now. I'm going to try my best not to be bitter for Ally's sake and because they do look happy, but I can't help it. I can't help that over the past couple of weeks I've come to the realization that I do, in fact, like Ally. I'll admit it, I like Ally. No maybe, no might, I do. I'm positive about that now.

"Well, I can take your bags up to Ally's room," I suggested.

Elliot nodded, picking his back up off of the floor and handing it to me, "Thanks man. Appreciate it."

I grabbed the bag from his hand and nodded, "It's no trouble at all."

**5 hours later**

I was in the living room, by myself, flipping through the channels on the television. Nothing was on, I was bored, and I was definitely feeling bitter. Elliot and Ally have been together all damn day and now they're in her bedroom doing God knows what.

"Austin, dinner's ready," Penny said, poking her head into the living room.

Finally.

I smiled, "Great."

While I was getting up from the couch, Penny popped her head back into the room, "Do you mind getting Ally and Elliot?"

I sighed, "Sure. No problem."

I shut the TV off and then made my way to the staircase. I went up the stairs slowly, in no hurry to face Ally and Elliot. I guarantee they're probably doing things in her room that Penny wouldn't be too happy about.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I walked down the hall to Ally's door and knocked.

"Ally, Elliot, dinner's ready," I said, and all I could hear was Ally giggling. I knocked again, this time louder, "Guys…"

"Yeah?" Ally called out, giggling uncontrollably.

I was about to talk until Ally opened the door. Elliot was holding her and tickling her. That's what was making her giggle. I sighed in relief. At least they weren't doing anything sexual, because if I had interrupted an act like that, I think I'd be even more frustrated than I have been all day.

"Dinner's ready, guys," I finally said.

Elliot let go of Ally and she was breathing heavily, "Okay, okay. Do you know what we're having?"

"No," I said, quite annoyed, "why don't you guys just come down stairs like normal people would and find out for yourself?"

I began to walk away, until I ended up stopping in my tracks when I heard Elliot make a comment.

"What was that, dude?" I asked, walking back up to him.

He stepped up to me, trying to stand tall. I had to laugh, though. This guy was a midget compared to me.

"I said, what's your problem?" He asked, trying to act all tough in front of Ally.

I rolled my eyes, "I had a bad day. But that's nothing to your concern. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry. Penny wants us down for dinner, now let's go."

Elliot opened his mouth to say something until Ally pulled him back.

"Baby, calm down," Ally whispered, clinging onto his arm.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

I leaned up against the wall and watched as them walked past me. They were holding hands, Elliot in front of Ally, and I felt like I was going to be sick. As I watched them walk toward the stairs, Ally turned around and looked at me.

"We'll talk about this later," She mouthed, looking pretty confused and angry.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before banging the back of my head against the wall. Great, just what I need; Ally yelling at me. This was going to be a long night.

_**Thoughts?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, lovelies. I am back with chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you wish, follow me on twitter- Haylstormmm**_

**Ally's POV**

I watched uncomfortably as Austin and Elliot kept glaring at each other from across the dinner table. I definitely wasn't the only one that noticed the tension between the two of them because even my mother and Mimi were looking at both of them strangely.

"Is everything okay?" Mimi asked, cutting the silence.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," mom said, nodding her head, "you kids are awfully quiet."

"Everything's fine." Austin stated flatly before shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

I looked at Austin and sighed. When I turned my head back around, I caught glimpse of my mother looking at me, giving me a knowing look. God, I hate that look. I hate that look that tells you that she knows something's going on, that look that says 'you better tell me what this is all about.' I think I speak for every son or daughter when I say we all know what look I'm talking about.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked, looking from Austin, then to me, and then to Elliot.

We all nodded. And that was that.

I knew something was wrong, all three of us knew something was wrong. Hell, even the adults knew something was wrong. But what was it? I know it's that whole little dispute between Austin and Elliot just before dinner, but why did it happen and why did they both seem mad? I understand Elliot's anger because he's jealous, but what I don't understand is why Austin is so grumpy?

"Can I be excused?" Austin said, checking me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Honey, you've hardly touched any of your food." Mimi said.

Austin shrugged, "I'm not really hungry, and I kind of just want to go to bed."

"What? Austin, no." I said.

"Yeah, I'm tired." He said before getting up from his seat.

"Austin…" I said, eyeing him knowingly.

He knew the look. He knew that I wanted to talk to him still; he couldn't just forget it after not even twenty minutes. He's trying to get out of it. What a sneaky bastard.

"Sweetie, why do you care? If he wants to be excused then let him be excused. Go ahead, Austin," my mother said, looking at me before smiling at Austin.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Elliot asked, sounding annoyed.

Austin smirked at me, making me huff, "I don't. I could care less. Night Austin."

Everyone looked around in confusion from me to Austin, but mainly at me.

"Goodnight everybody." He said, throwing his hand up in a 'wave' as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Do you guys know what's _really _wrong with him?" Mimi asked, looking at Elliot and I.

Elliot shrugged, "Beats me."

"Ally?" Mimi asked.

"I couldn't tell you." I sighed.

I actually couldn't. Something must be bothering him that he's not telling me. Did Elliot say something to him? No, he couldn't have, he's been with me all day. The only other problem I could think that was bothering Austin was girl related. Was it Cassidy? Was he frustrated because they weren't together anymore? No, it's been a long time, that couldn't be it. Then again, what do I know?

After dinner was over, Elliot, without my consent, volunteered us to do the dishes. I really didn't want to, I really wanted for us to go to bed, well, for him to go to bed, so I could talk to Austin and see what all of this funny business was about. Though I know Elliot doesn't usually go to bed until late, I figured for some random reason that maybe, just maybe, he'd want to go to bed early tonight.

I huffed as I began cleaning one of the dirty pans that was in the sink. I think it's funny how Elliot volunteered us for this job and yet he's leaning against the counter, munching on an apple.

"Elliot," I said, dropping the pan down in the sink, "are you going to help me or what? You volunteered us to do this, so since it was your idea, you _should _help."

He took another bite out of his apple, looking uninterested, "I'm the guest, aren't I?"

I looked at him with pure dismay, "You better be joking with me right now."

I was biting my tongue. I could have said worse, but I limited myself because I'm really not up for having a fight with him tonight.

He shrugged as he took another bite out of his apple, "I'm not joking."

I shut the water off and just stared at him with my arms crossed. Why was he acting like this?

"Why are you being such a douche right now?" I asked, and this shocked him.

"Excuse me?" He said, placing his apple down on the counter roughly.

"Did I stutter or…?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Ally," he said, walking up to me, "you know I don't like to be spoken to like that, babe. Let's not argue, okay?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. I was livid, so unbelievably angry to the point I could feel my body temperature heating up. If it were possible, steam would be coming out of my ears right now and I'd be spitting fire.

"Whatever." I said, turning back around to the sink before I started scrubbing at the dishes again.

"Babe," he said, walking up from behind me and wrapping his arms around me, "I'm just messing with you."

I went to shrug him off of me but when his lips touched my neck , I bit my lip, stifling a smile.

"I'm sorry," he said against my neck, kissing it once more, "do you forgive me?"

I leaned my back into his chest and sighed, "Of course I forgive you."

"Good, now give me a kiss." He said, taking me by the waist and turning me around.

I smirked, "Mm, someone loves me today, huh?"

"I love you everyday." Elliot said, leaning his forehead against mine.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Good."

And with that, I pressed my lips against his.

Notice how I didn't tell him I love him back. That's because I'm not so sure anymore. When he kisses me, I don't feel that spark I once felt for some reason. When he touches me, I don't get all tingly like I once did. What was going on with me? Elliot's a great guy and I do care for him and I think I love him, but then again I might just like him. I'm so confused why all of a sudden that spark we've had for years is dimming out.

I pulled away from the kiss, giving him a small smile, "Let's finish the dishes and then go upstairs, yeah?"

He nodded his head, smiling back at me, "Yeah."

**Austin's POV**

"Dez, I don't know what to do!" I practically shouted at the computer.

He winced, "You like her obviously…"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, no shit."

Whenever I had a problem, I always hit Dez up for advice. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but oddly enough, when it comes to romance, he's actually pretty decent with advice. He's vacationing in New York with his family for a week, so that's why we have to talk over webcam, otherwise I would have had him just come over.

"Honestly, I think you should tell her how you're feeling, man." Dez said, resting his chin on his fist.

I sighed, "I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides, our mother's made it clear that her and I aren't allowed to date."

Dez looked confused, "Why not? Ally is dating Elliot. Why can't you two date?"

"Technically, Elliot isn't her boyfriend. But they think our hormones will go wild and you know the rest…" I said, trailing off.

"Well, won't they?" Dez asked, smirking.

I laughed, looking away from the webcam lens, "Who knows."

"Oh, I think you do. Face it, Austin. Ally is a beautiful girl, and you like her. You're a not so bad looking guy, and I bet she likes you too." Dez said.

I looked back at the computer screen and sighed, "I don't think so."

"You'll never know if you don't confront her, Austin." Dez said, shaking his head.

"You're right. I just need to find the right time." I said.

But what would be the right time? Elliot is here for a couple of days, at least one of our mothers are home whenever we are, and it seems like they keep watching us like a hawk. All I need is a minute or two alone with Ally, but I'm nervous. I'm really fucking nervous.

"I believe in you, buddy. But look, I got to go. We'll talk tomorrow." Dez said.

I nodded my head, "Tomorrow it is."

And with that, Dez ended the skype call.

I leaned back in my desk chair, threw my hands behind my head, propped my feet up on the desk and looked at the blank wall in front of me. I like Ally, I really do. It hasn't been a long time since my mom and I started living here, only a little under a month, but I can't help how I feel.

Memories of that night Ally and I came to an agreement that we'd tell each other everything flooded in my brain. Great, now if I don't tell her what I'm feeling, I'm going to be lying to her and not telling her everything. All I'll feel is guilt if I don't let her know how I feel.

_Knock Knock._

I looked at my bedroom door, "Yeah?"

"Sweetie, it's mom. Can I come in?" She said, her voice sounding muffled from the door between us.

"Yeah, come on in." I said.

My mother opened the door and walked into my room, closing the door behind her and walking over toward me. She grabbed a seat on my bed next to me and looked at me, her hands folded in her lap.

"So, what's up?" I asked, taking my feet off of my desk, now sitting regularly.

"I just wanted to come up and check on you; see if everything's okay." She said, a concerned tone clear in her voice.

I wanted to tell her what was bugging me, I really did, but… I couldn't. If I did, I'd be breaking the one rule she and Penny gave us.

I laughed, "Nothing, nothing. Just didn't have the best day."

"Well, why not?" She asked.

Make something up, Austin. Make something up! Think, man, think!

"I… I talked to Cassidy today…" I said, trying to sound as sad and convincing as possible.

She gasped, "You did? How'd that go?"

"Well, uh, it went okay. Yeah, it went okay," I lied.

I hated lying, but I was good at it. I'm a teenager; it's in my nature.

"What did you guys talk about?"

Damn it, mom.

"Uh… just life, you know?" I said, nodding my head.

"Well, how is she?" She asked.

What is this, 21 questions!?

I shrugged, "Good… she has a new boyfriend. She's happy."

It was true. Yeah, I didn't talk to her today; I haven't talked to her in a while, but according to Facebook as of two weeks ago, she's in a relationship with some guy, Dallas. To be honest, I really don't care. I'm glad she's happy because as of right now, my feelings that I've been having for Ally have been taking over me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," she said, reaching over to cup my face, "don't you worry, okay? One day, you're going to find a girl that's right for you and she'll be the one. You may find her tomorrow or you may not find her for another ten years, but you will find her."

I smiled, "Thanks mom."

She returned the smile, took her hands away from my face and stood up, "That's what I'm here for, right?"

I nodded, "Right."

"Alright, well, I'm going to go get some sleep, you should too, sweetie. It's almost midnight," She said before placing a kiss on my head, "Sleep tight. Goodnight."

"Night, mom." I said, watching her as she left my bedroom.

I'm not one to lie to my mother, I'm really not, but I had to. I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her that I have feelings for Ally. I couldn't tell her Elliot and I got in a tiny dispute before dinner. I couldn't tell her that I'm jealous of Elliot because he gets to be with Ally. I couldn't tell her a single thing. It was eating me alive. These feelings were eating me alive. Shit, the only ones that know I have feelings for Ally are Dez and I, and that's it. I can't keep this from Ally, I can't.

There's also a problem; I don't want to tell her. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have. Our friendship means so much to me after only a few weeks. Usually when I make a new friend, I never open up immediately like I did with her. Ally is different. I want her. I want her to be mine and only mine, none of this Elliot bullshit. I don't want to scare her away, though. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Then things will get awkward and she probably won't even want to be friends with me anymore let alone talk to me at all, and that is the LAST thing I want.

I sighed as I rubbed my face with the palms of my hands, my elbows propped up on my desk.

"What am I going to do?" I said aloud, feeling conflicted.

"About what?" A voice said, coming from my left.

I looked over to where the voice was coming from and there stood Ally, leaned up against the wall next to my closet door.

"Ally…" I said, a little surprised, "I didn't hear you come in here."

"Well," she said quietly, walking over toward me and taking a seat on an empty spot on my desk, "I had to come in quietly. I didn't want to wake up Elliot."

I scoffed at his name coming from her mouth. Elliot, what's so good about him anyway? Wait, don't be a jealous jerk, Austin; that's not you.

"Oh…" I finally said, and she gave me this look. I could really read the look like I normally could, but I was curious, "What?"

"What was with you tonight?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious, "why did you start with Elliot?"

I looked at her wide-eyed, my mouth dropping open, "Why did _I_ start with _Elliot_? You are joking, right? He's the one that opened his mouth first, Ally. Talk to him about it."

"Austin, you came at him," She said.

I stood up to my feet and ran my fingers roughly through my hair, "I did not! He said something first, so I wanted him to say it to my face."

Ally looked down at the floor and then back up at me, sighing, "You're right. I'm sorry. But… why were you so grumpy tonight?"

I knew why I was grumpy. Hell, I wasn't grumpy, I was jealous.

"I just don't really like the guy, Ally." I said, shrugging my shoulders, "I think you can do so much better than him."

"Austin, Elliot is a great guy," She said, defending him.

"Right. Sure." I said, nodding my head.

"Austin…" She said, hopping off the desk and walking closer to me, "what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Ally," I sighed, looking down at the floor.

This was it. I needed to tell her how I felt. I needed to let out all of my bottled up emotions, but how?

"Austin, talk to me. Tell me…" She said, her voice sounding a bit saddened.

This is it. I had to do it.

"I think I like you…" I whispered, looking at the floor.

"You… you what?" She asked, her voice close to a whisper.

I looked up at her, "I like you. Well, I think I do, but I need to be sure…"

"Austin, you don't like me, trust me." She said, sounding a little panicked.

I shook my head, "I think I do, Ally."

"Why? Why do you think that?" She asked, still sounding panicked.

"Because, Ally!" I nearly shouted, running my fingers through my hair. I lowered my voice, calming my tone down, "Because whenever I'm around you, I get butterflies. Like right now, I have butterflies."

"Maybe you're sick. Maybe I make you sick!" She said.

She was trying to find any excuse for my feelings to not really be feelings at all, but it wasn't working.

I shook my head, "Ally, you don't make me sick. These are butterflies. But I need to know if what I'm feeling is real or not…"

She looked nervous, "How are you going to find that out?"

This was going to be tough to answer. How was I going to tell her I needed to kiss her without freaking her out?

"I just need to kiss you… just one kiss, Ally." I said, nervously biting on my bottom lip.

She shook her head, "Austin, no. I'm with Elliot…" she was really hesitant, jumbling up her words, "I… I can't do that to him."

"You said it yourself, you guys aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I just need one kiss, just to see. After that, we can move on with our lives and act like this never happened. I'll leave you be, we can just stay friends… I just need this one kiss." I said, practically begging.

She was hesitant for a moment, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closing it shut before words would flow out.

"One kiss," she finally said, her voice shaky, "and that's it."

I sighed in relief, "One kiss. That's it."

She nodded her head, "Alright, then kiss me."

I nodded, swallowing hard. I walked closer to her, and she took a step back.

"Don't be scared of me," I whispered, taking another step closer to her. This time she didn't step back.

When I was as close as I could be to her without my body actually touching her, I cupped her face in my hands. My fingers tangled in her hair as I leant down. Our lips were close, so dangerously close, and I swear I saw her eyes coated with a type of fear before it happened… before the best feeling I've felt in a long while.

Our lips pressed together not hard, but not soft either. The kiss felt so right. The butterflies in my stomach went wild. They gave me a feeling so achingly painful that it felt good. Does that even make sense?

After about seven or eight seconds, we finally pulled apart from the kiss slowly. But something happened. Ally didn't pull away from me; she only pulled her lips away. Our foreheads were still very much pressed together and my fingers were still tangled in her hair. We stood like that for a few seconds, both breathing heavily when it happened; Ally grabbed the back of my head with one of her hands and pulled me in for another kiss, this time the kiss much more searing.

Our lips were pressed together hard, both of us holding onto each other, and our lips moving together in perfect synchronization. All I could hear was my heart beating loudly, the smacking of our lips and the heavy breathing we were both doing.

I moved my hands down from her head to her waist and pulled her in closer to me. She threw her arms around my neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck as I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth. Almost immediately, she responded by moving her tongue with my own.

Things were getting heated rather quickly. I pulled away from her, but still had a good hold on her. I picked her up with one arm and she wrapped her legs around me in response. I walked us over toward my desk while my lips lingered over her ear, breathing heavily against it. When we reached my desk, I took a seat in the desk chair and Ally was in a straddled position on my lap. I kissed up her jaw line all the way up to her lips and we began kissing roughly once again.

Everything was going amazing until Ally pulled away and looked at me. She was trying to catch her breath and so was I, but I wanted more. I moved my hands from her waist down to grab her ass and in response she bit her lip, looking like she had no intentions in wanting me to take my hands off of her.

"Austin…" She finally said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Mm?" I said before leaning in to kiss her neck.

She moaned softly. Obviously I hit a good spot.

"Austin, we can't." She said breathlessly, running her fingers through my hair.

I kept kissing her neck, nipping at it and then licking it to soothe the pain, "We can."

She sighed, throwing her head back for me to get better access of her neck. Damn, this is a whole new side to Ally that I like A LOT.

"Wait, Austin." She said, pushing me away, "We really can't. Not now… I'm, I'm sorry."

She looked hesitant as she climbed off my lap, but something finally clicked after our heated make out session.

I watched as she walked back toward the closet. Before walking in, she looked at me once last time, chewing at her bottom lip and all I could do was smile. After she shut the door, I turned around in my chair and grinned.

Although Ally stopped what we were doing, I knew one thing was for sure… she obviously felt something, too.

_**Thoughts? ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So… What did you guys think of the end of last chapter? Hm? A bit unexpected, or not? I think I speak for everyone when I say you all knew it would happen eventually! Haha! Anyways, I'm back with chapter 7 and I hope you guys enjoy! Tell me what you guys think after you read it! :)**_

**Ally's POV**

Wandering. That's what my mind has been doing a lot since last night. That kiss between Austin and I was… well, it was amazing. I was scared; really damn scared when Austin said he wanted to kiss me. At first I was weirded out and didn't want to do it. I was so confused as to what was going on; it took me a minute to kind of put the pieces together.

All Austin said was he just wanted one kiss and that was it. At first I was hesitant because of Elliot, but at the time I just wanted to get it over with and have it never happen again… at least that's what I thought I wanted. The second Austin's lips pressed against mine, I nearly lost it. My heart was racing quickly, I felt butterflies fluttering violently in my stomach and I felt weak in the knees. Austin gave me this feeling that Elliot hasn't given to me in quite a while. After that one kiss, I couldn't get enough… I wanted more… I _still_ want more.

I can't stop thinking about him… about Austin. I feel extremely guilty because of this. What would Elliot think if he knew? He'd hate me and never want to speak to me again and that's really not something I want. Although he's not actually my boyfriend, I still feel terrible for what happened. At the same time I don't, though. Austin gave me this amazing feeling and I felt so alive in those few moments we shared last night. I really don't know what to do.

Right now, I'm working at my father's music store and all that's running through my head is whether or not Austin and Elliot are having any conflictions while they're both at my house by themselves. Granted I'm almost off of my shift, but a lot can happen in just a little while.

After ringing up a pair of headphones for a customer, Trish came waltzing in the store in a cheese suit as the customer walked out of the store, looking at her strangely.

"What? Never seen a cheese suit before? Huh?" Trish said, sassy as ever.

Yeah, that was Trish for you.

The customer walked away quickly, a frightened expression on his face.

"Trish," I sighed, shutting the cash register, "you're scaring away the customers again. I thought we discussed this."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, sorry. I got a quick break from work. What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Work?" I asked, looking at her cheese suit, "Didn't you just work at the nail salon five hours ago?"

"I got fired." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Today was your first day…" I said.

"It happens, it happens." Trish said, shrugging once more, "Now, tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"Oh… right…" I said, a bit of hesitation in my voice.

I planned on telling Trish about what happened last night. She was the only person I could tell because if I told my mother, she'd freak out.

"Wellllllllll…" I said in a high-pitched tone, playing with the bottom button on my plaid shirt.

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Well what, Ally? Spill!"

Here we go.

"You know how Austin lives with me, right?" I asked, and Trish nodded. "And you know Elliot is here visiting…"

Trish nodded once more, making a hand gesture to tell me to cut the shit and get to the point.

"Well, last night when Elliot was asleep… Austin and I sort of… had a moment." I said, and the guiltiness came creeping back.

"What do you mean you guys had a moment?" Trish asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"We… uh… we kisdfsa." I said, covering my mouth with my hand.

"What'd you say?" Trish asked, looking at me confused.

I sighed, taking my hand away from my mouth, "I said we kissed."

The look on Trish's face was priceless, really. Her mouth was wide open and I could tell that if her jaw wasn't dropped, she'd be smiling like an idiot.

"Ally, you bad girl!" Trish teased, reaching across the counter and pushing me on the shoulder.

I shook my head, smiling a little, "He wanted to kiss me."

"He did? Ooh, girl, he's real cute, right?" Trish asked.

"No, Trish. Me telling you how adorable he is all the time means he's ugly." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Yeah, I've told Trish I find Austin attractive a couple of times… big deal.

She rolled her eyes and then smiled again, "So… How was it?"

This is when I had to tell her about the difference between Austin and Elliot's kisses. I wasn't sure I wanted to actually tell her, but I knew I had to.

"Honestly… there were sparks." I said, dreamily.

"This is so exciting!" Trish squealed, jumping up and down, "But… what about Elliot?"

I snapped back into reality at the sound of Elliot's name. She was right… this really wasn't fair to him at all. He's here for me and I've assured him he had nothing to worry about countless times, but then this happens. How can I be so horrible and not, well, feel so horrible about being horrible?

"I don't know," I sighed, looking up at my best friend, "I really don't know."

"Look Ally…" Trish said, walking behind the counter to stand in front of me, "If you really liked Elliot as much as you say you do… you wouldn't have feelings for someone else. Maybe Elliot's not the one. For all you know, Austin could be the one for you. Staying with Elliot isn't going to help you find that out, though."

Trish was right; she usually is when she helps me with guy advice.

I nodded, "You know… you're right. But… it's not that easy."

"Ally, Elliot isn't your boyfriend. If you want to test the waters with Austin, then do it. Elliot doesn't own you. Get your flirt on with Austin, you don't have to tell Elliot because technically, he shouldn't care since you guys aren't actually together."

I thought about it for a moment and again, Trish was right. But even if I did start flirting with Austin, Elliot would end up finding out because eventually I'd start feeling guilty.

"Okay, you're right. Maybe I should just give it a try." I said, a little unsure.

Trish nodded happily, "That's my girl."

**Austin's POV**

Where is Ally? She's been gone all day and I haven't even gotten the chance to see her at all since last night. Did she want to avoid the situation and not talk about it? I knew she felt something, too; if she didn't, she wouldn't have kissed me again after our first kiss.

I've done everything in my power to avoid Elliot all day and I've been doing a pretty damn good job if I do say so myself. He's pretty much stayed in Ally's room all day and I've been down in the living room just about all day, waiting for Ally to come back home. I really want to talk to her… maybe she felt like she couldn't be around me anymore because of last night but I don't want that. I knew I shouldn't have kissed her, I knew it. I should have just kept my mouth shut and keep hiding my feelings and then nothing would be awkward. Stupid me.

I was about to get up from the couch when Ally suddenly walked into the living room.

"Well, would you look at that," Ally said, looking at her body and then looking at me, "We match today."

I was confused… Ally wasn't acting weird around me? Okay, I think I can deal with this just fine.

"We do, don't we? Except your shirt is red and black and mine is green and black. But hey, they're plaid." I said and then I mentally face-palmed myself because what I just said was ridiculous.

She laughed, "Yeah, but there is another difference…"

I tilted my head, stretching my arms to rest on the top of the couch, "Yeah? And what's that?"

Ally walked toward me, walking behind the couch before leaning down toward my ear, "I'm not wearing anything under this," she whispered breathily.

I stiffened up, taking a gulp as I hooked my finger in the collar of my shirt and pulling at it, "Did it suddenly just get really hot in here?" I asked nervously.

Ally walked back from behind the couch to stand in front of me. She moved her hair that was hanging over her shoulder to behind it, revealing her neck… her beautiful, kissable, delicious looking neck.

"I think so…" She said, biting her lip.

Oh my God, this girl is trying to kill me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't stop looking at her revealed neck. It was just waiting to be devoured by my mouth. Focus, Austin, focus. When I opened my mouth to try to talk again, I was rudely interrupted.

"Hey babe," Elliot said, walking into the living room, "How was work today?"

Ally was still looking at me when Elliot said this and by the look on her face, I could tell she wasn't the happiest about him interrupting us either.

"It was fine." She said, now turning around to face him.

"Good," he said, putting his hands on her upper arms and rubbing them, "So, you want to go catch a movie?"

"Umm…" Ally said, glancing back at me and then to him again, "Sure, yeah."

"Great, let's go." Elliot said, grabbing hold of Ally's hand.

Ally gave him a smile, but it was a very hesitant one, I could tell. I watched as they walked out of the living room and rolled my eyes.

"Uh… bye Austin." Ally managed to say before Elliot dragged her out completely.

"Bye," I said, sighing.

I was a bit confused. Ally was actually… flirting with me? At least I think she was flirting. Yeah, she was definitely flirting. I mean, what she just did was something she wouldn't do before. Why the sudden change of character?

Other than being confused, I was feeling pretty bummed as well. Since Elliot's been here, Ally and I have hardly had any time together and he's only been here a damn day; one fucking day and I have to go through three days of this bullshit. I want to talk to Ally and now Elliot has to go and ruin it by taking her out to the movies. He's interfering with everything and I'm getting tired of it.

_6 Hours Later_

It is now midnight, and Ally and Elliot have yet to return from their date to the movies. What movie lasts six fucking hours? Oh, who am I kidding? They're probably having a great time and doing other things. Why am I even waiting up for them? It's so pointless.

I'm such an idiot, I really am. I haven't even changed out of my clothes yet into my pajamas because I've been sitting in the kitchen since nine o'clock waiting for them to come home. I really wanted to talk to Ally, not about anything in particular really, but I did want to see how she's doing, you know? And, well, maybe something about what happened last night will be brought up. Now I'm feeling like it's not even worth it to wait up anymore to be honest.

I sighed and put my face into my hands, rubbing my palms roughly over my eyes. This is getting so stressful. First, I have to worry about our mother's finding out what happened because they had one very clear rule of the living arrangements and that was for Ally and I not to date. Second, Elliot is always in the damn way; strutting around like Ally is his property, oh please. And third, I don't even know how Ally feels. I mean, I'm pretty positive she might have some sort of feelings toward me because of what happened last night, but for all I know, it could have been the heat of the moment kind of thing.

I was about to get up to go to my bedroom and call it a night when I heard the front door open. I heard a girls and a guys voice; they were kind of muffled, but I knew it was Ally and Elliot since my mother and Penny were both already sleeping. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was waiting for them to come home, so I darted up from my seat, grabbed a spoon from the dishwasher, a jar of chocolate frosting from the cabinet and then sat back down, digging into the container of frosting. Midnight snack will be my excuse.

"Yeah, go take a shower, I'll be upstairs soon. I need to go check my laundry." I heard Ally say as her voice traveled closer to the kitchen.

I watched as Ally's shadow came to appearance in the low lit hallway outside of the kitchen and soon enough she approached the entrance to the kitchen.

"Austin…" She said, sounding a little surprised, "I didn't know you were down here. What're you doing?"

I lifted the frosting off the counter to show it to her, "Midnight snack. Couldn't sleep."

Ally walked fully into the kitchen and was now standing across the island.

"Are you sure you even tried to go to sleep?" She asked softly, eyeing me up and down, "I mean, you're still in your clothes."

I looked down and now wished I had changed into my pajamas.

"Well, no I haven't tried," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "I'm just not tired I guess. Plus, a guy has to eat."

She laughed, now walking over to stand next to me, "Sure, a guy's got to eat, but he shouldn't be eating frosting at this time of night."

She took the frosting away from me and pulled the spoon right from my mouth.

"Hey!" I said, reaching over to grab it back from her, but she took a step back with it. "Why can't I have it? I'm hungry."

She took the spoon and stuck it into the frosting, taking half a spoonful and then licking it off the spoon slowly. I swallowed hard as I watched her tongue work. Was she trying to kill me or was she unaware what she was doing was so sexy?

"I'm only joking," she finally said, putting the licked clean spoon down on the counter along with the frosting, "I just wanted a taste."

"O… okay." I managed to say, even though I was suddenly feeling really hot.

Damn, Ally looked so good. Her hair was down, she was still in that plaid shirt and she was in some very revealing shorts. How was I supposed to focus on anything else when we were here, in the kitchen… all alone…

"So… how was your night?" She asked.

"Fine," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "Hung out with Kira. It turns out she doesn't have bad breath after all."

That was a lie… I didn't hang out with Kira, but Dez said if I want to really know if Ally actually likes me, she'll show signs of jealousy if you talk about a girl you've been interested in.

"What!?" She squeaked out, surprising herself and me "I mean… why'd you hang out with her? I thought you weren't interested."

Oooh, am I sensing a little jealousy? She was quick to ask why instead of how it went.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's time I settle down and find myself a girlfriend again. And since you're with Elliot, I might as well, right?"

Ally looked absolutely appalled and she couldn't even speak. Her mouth was opening, but then she'd end up closing it. Nothing was coming out and I could tell she was trying so desperately to say something… but she just couldn't.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're… you're right," she said, backing up a little bit, "I'm uh, I'm going to go upstairs."

"Don't you have to go check your laundry? That's what you told Elliot." I said, raising my eyebrows.

Again, her mouth dropped open, a little to speak, but nothing was coming out.

Finally, she nodded her head, "Yeah, you're right. I, um, forgot."

I watched as she walked toward the laundry room that was just in a small room outside of the kitchen. I could tell she was jealous, which means one thing; she must have some sort of feelings for me.

Now that Ally and I were downstairs alone, I figured now would be a good chance to try and make a move on her. Dez said if I try that and she responds again like she did last night instead of pushing me away and slapping me in the face, it means she's actually feeling something, so why not give it a shot while we're down here by ourselves?

I got up from my seat and crept in the laundry room quietly without Ally noticing. I closed the door slowly, Ally still not noticing I was there, and then slowly walked up behind her, caging her in against the washing machine.

She jumped about a mile before she turned her head to see that it was me. She put her hand over her heart and sighed, "You scared me, Austin."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I moved the front of my body closer to her and now her back was pressed against my chest.

"Austin… What are you—?"

"Ally…" I whispered against her ear and immediately I felt her shiver against me, "you're all that I've been thinking about all day. I lied when I said I hung out with Kira. I just wanted to see how you would take it… I'm sorry."

I moved my hands from the washing machine out in front of her to her waist and gave her a small squeeze. She soon began breathing heavily, tilting her head back into my chest. I moved my lips that were close to her ear, down to her neck and began placing slow, sensual kisses along it while moving my hands up and down her sides slowly.

"Austin…" she breathed out, backing up into me more, her butt now pressed against my cock, that went from being partially hard to completely hard.

I groaned against her neck as she grinded her ass against me, making me want her more than I had not even five seconds ago. I moved my hands back down to her waist and then went lower, running my hands up and down her thighs, and the reaction I got from her turned me on even more. She grabbed one of my hands and brought it to her front, guiding my hand down further and further until it was finally on top of her pussy, over her shorts. She moved my hand up and down while I kept kissing on her neck, and I don't know why, but I found this so sexy that she was the one guiding my hand where she wanted it to be.

"Oh, Austin…" She moaned out softly, getting a better grip on my hand and making me rub her even faster.

"Ally…" I choked out as she grinded even harder against my cock now. I pulled my lips away from her neck and moved back up to her ear, breathing heavily, "I want you."

She bit her lip, still moving her ass against me as well as controlling my hand still, "We probably have twenty minutes until Elliot gets out of the shower… we need to make this quick."

I just about lost it.

"You want me too, then?" I practically groaned as I felt my cock throbbing.

She nodded frantically, "Take me. Right here, right now."

_**Thoughts? ;) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8, already? One day after I updated? Yes, yes, I know how it feels to be left hanging at cliffhangers, and I feel bad for making you guys wait so long for chapters sometimes, so I figured I'd give you a little present ;) I hope you guys enjoy!**_

**Ally's POV**

"Are you sure you want to? Because if you end up changing your mind I won't be able to—." Austin questioned, breathing hard as he spun me around so I was facing him now.

I pressed a hard kiss on his lips interrupting him mid-sentence; while my fingers started attacking the buttons on his shirt, "Won't be able to what? Stop? Who says I'd want you to?" I said against his lips.

Austin groaned into the kiss, tugging me forward roughly before moving both of his hands to cup my butt. He picked me up, almost violently it seemed, and sat me on the dryer. I moaned at his aggressiveness, feeling myself get even wetter than I already was for him. Our lips were moving together fast, his hot tongue darting out every now and then to taste my lips while my teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

After what seemed like forever, I finally managed to unbutton all the buttons on his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. I pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily as I reached my hands down for the hem of his wife beater. In an instant, it was up and over his head and onto the floor.

Austin grabbed hold of my hand, bringing it to the top of his chest and guiding it downward. My instant reaction was to let my nails scratch along his toned muscles, sending an electric type feeling into my fingertips, making me bite my lip. I moved my eyes up from looking at his body to looking into Austin's eyes. He was breathing hard as he let go of my hand and I kept moving it further down. I licked my lips as I inched my hand down to rest on top of his belt.

"Take them off." He demanded, gripping on my thighs with such aggression that I felt like I was going to bruise.

I nodded my head, not saying a word, while my hands frantically worked on his belt, pulling it out of the buckle as fast as I could. I unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down right after and then tugging his pants down just a little so his hard cock would fling out. I grabbed him over his boxers; biting my lip as I watched his eyes droop and his mouth open slightly.

"Fuck… Ally…" He whispered harshly, leaning his forehead on my shoulder as he started tugging on my shirt so hard that some of the buttons popped right off.

"Oh my God," I said, moving my hands away from him so he could take my shirt off.

I dug my fingers into his hair as he moved his lips to my neck and began kissing it while he pulled on my shorts, making them tug down my legs a little. I lifted my butt up so Austin can pull them off, and in one swift motion, my shorts and thong were at my ankles. When I sat back down on the dryer, the coldness shocked me for a second until Austin's hot tongue darted out of his mouth to taste my neck. I suddenly felt like I was on fire.

Austin moved his left hand up and down my thigh while his right hand crept up to me center. He began stroking two fingers along my folds, and in response, I scratched my nails down his back, moaning quietly at his action.

"Wait, Austin," I said, pulling back a little.

He breathed out heavily and stopped what he was doing, "Yeah?"

I turned around and turned the knob on the dryer to a half hour and then pushed start. The dryer instantly kicked on and began making a thumping like noise.

"This will block out the noise I think." I said before grabbing his face in my hands and pressing my lips against his.

Austin nodded into the kiss, deepening it as he moved his fingers back to my folds. He rubbed up and down slowly for a moment, causing me to moan into the kiss, giving him a chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. First Austin is rubbing along my wet folds and now in one quick motion, both of his fingers enter inside of me.

I pulled back from the kiss, a smacking sound filling the room, to let out a loud moan. I wrapped my legs around his body, pulling him in closer to me. My breasts were now pressed against his chest and Austin's lips immediately latched onto my collarbone as he worked his fingers, pumping in and out of me.

"Austin…" I managed to say, breathing heavily, "Fuck me. Now."

I moved my hands down to the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down just enough to reveal his cock. I pulled him even closer to me, my legs still hooked around his body. When Austin kept pumping his fingers in and out of me, I grabbed hold of his cock, stroking it slowly.

He groaned, taking his fingers out of me and reaching for something in his back pocket, "Fuck!"

"What?" I asked, panting as I stroked the tip of his cock along my folds.

He grabbed me hips, pushing his cock against my folds with some force, "I don't have a condom."

I shook my head, trying to put words together, "Pill… on… I'm…pill."

I know it didn't make total sense, but Austin understood clearly. He pulled me forward, and in that one swift motion, his whole length filled me. I arched my back, pressing my chest even tighter to his than it already was somehow, a moan escaping my lips. He was so big, much bigger than Elliot, and for a moment, him entering me kind of took me by surprise. He started off slowly, thrusting in and out of me at an easy pace.

"Faster." I demanded, scraping my nails along his back hard,

I swear, I could feel scratches forming on his back because of me, and in an odd way, it was turning me on even more than I was. As Austin sped up his pace, he wasn't only going faster, but he was going harder. I wanted to hold it in, I wanted to be quiet, but I couldn't. It wasn't possible. When he went inside me again, I threw my head back and moaned his name so loud to the point I was worried someone would hear me. I didn't care, though; I was so caught up in the moment.

"That's right, baby." Austin whispered in my ear, continuing his fast pace, "say my name."

Something about his voice drove me wild. Even though he was whispering, it was a harsh one. His breath was hot against my ear, and I could hear a growl escape his throat at the end of his sentence.

"Oh Austin," I moaned, his name echoing around the small laundry room, "don't stop."

"I won't." He panted, now slowing down his pace but going deeper with each thrust.

I've never felt like this… I've never felt so alive. I've never anticipated for a moment to happen like I had with Austin tonight. I never anticipated for a moment like this to happen with Elliot; whenever it did, it was just sort of like 'Well, alright, we're going to have sex again.' With Austin, it's different… it's hot… it's against the rules… it's so wrong, and yet so right. Our mothers or Elliot could discover us at any moment and the feeling that gave me was a feeling of rebellion that really turned me on.

**Austin's POV**

'Holy fucking shit, I'm having sex with Ally right now' is the only thing going through my mind right now. This is really happening, and she's loving every fucking second of it. Fuck, I'm loving every second of it, too.

"Ally…" I groaned, pulling out of her and then picking her up off the dryer.

"Austin, what are you—?"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. I turned her around roughly, pushing her back down a little. She knew exactly what I was doing, how could she not when she placed her hands on the dryer, getting into the position I had planned for her to get into? I gripped my hands on her waist, positioning myself at her entrance, and in not even a second, I entered in her again.

"Oh. Austin…" She said, breathlessly as I went in and out of her at a fast pace.

Ally saying my name really did something to me. I swear if she moans out my name one more time, I might just lose control and blow. We've been at it for about fifteen minutes already, and I could already feel my cock twitching inside of her. She was so fucking tight, it made me question whether or not she's even had sex before even though I know she has.

All of a sudden I felt her walls fluttering down on my cock, making it throb and twitch even more within her. She was so close, I was so close, but I didn't want this to end just yet. I wanted this to last the full twenty minutes, damn it. Who knows when this will happen again?

I leaned down over Ally's back, moving my lips along her upper back, kissing every inch of her exposed, creamy skin that I could manage to get my lips on, as my thrusts became more sporadic.

"Hold it, baby, just try and hold it, please," I groaned, begging as I thrust in her once more.

She nodded, reaching behind her to grab my hand. I wasn't sure what she was doing at first, but when she brought my hands to rest on her clit, I knew what she wanted me to do. I began rubbing my finger over her bundle of nerves as I continued to go in and out of her. Ally stood up, causing me to stand up with her and leaned her back against my chest as I moved in her again. Fuck, the sensation this was giving me at this angle was unreal. She put her hand over mine that was rubbing her clit and moved my hand faster beneath her own. I moved my other hand to hold her up and she threw her other hand up behind her and rested it on my neck, scratching her nails against it as I continued.

"Ally…" I said, my voice low and husky, "I'm about to cum."

"Oh, God, yes," She moaned, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I rubbed her clit even faster as I felt her shaking in front of me. She let go of me and grabbed onto the dryer again, obviously trying to hold herself up. I followed her down and laid my sweaty chest on her back, still continuing my motions with cock and moving my fingers over her clit.

"Fuck, Ally… I'm… I'm… Fuck…" I groaned loudly, releasing my cum inside of her.

As I released, I moved my hand that was rubbing her clit up to her mouth, brushing my fingers that had her juices on it along her lips. When she put her lips over my fingers to suck herself off of my fingers, I felt the rest of my cum burst out into her as she finally released with me, shaking hard beneath me. I could feel myself putting my weight on Ally, but I couldn't help it.

After about a minute of heavy breathing and us both leaned over the dryer, naked, I finally got off of Ally and leaned up against the wall, pulling my half way pulled down pants back up along with my boxers and breathing hard as I watched Ally bend down for her clothes. Damn, did she look good from behind.

She pulled her plaid shirt over her shoulders and began buttoning it. When she got from her fourth, missing button, she looked up at me and smirked.

"You owe me a new shirt," She said, walking up to me slowly, wrapping one of her arms around my bare back.

I looked down at her and cupped her face, "Don't worry, I'll buy you one, beautiful."

She smiled up at me, and I placed a soft kiss on her lips. She then wrapped her other arm around my back and I kept my hands placed on her face, my fingers tangled in her hair.

We stared at each other for a moment, both clearly trying to read each other. Ally looked like she was about to say something, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ally? You in there, babe?" Elliot asked from the other side of the door.

Still holding each other, we both turned to look at the door and then back at each other.

"You need to hide… now." Ally whispered, letting go of me and then pushing me into the corner of the laundry room.

"Ally?" Elliot asked, another knock coming from the door.

"Yeah, um, hold on, babe, I'm getting dressed into my pajamas.

She took her laundry basket full of her clean clothes and told me to lie down, before I could ask why, she was throwing clothes over me, covering every inch of my body.

She crouched down and then took some clothes off of my face, "Look, I'm sorry. We'll talk tomorrow, alright handsome?" She said this softly, and very sweetly at that. When I nodded my head, she smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Don't leave the room for five minutes, okay?" I nodded once more, and then she smiled and threw the clothes over my face again.

I listened as Ally rummaged through another pile of clothes and I could only assume she was putting her pajamas on like she said she was to Elliot. After about a minute, I heard her open the door and greet Elliot.

"Hey babe," she said, sounding a little unhappy.

Yeah, that's right, she's happy with me… you can leave Elliot.

"Hey." He said, and I could hear him place a kiss on her… somewhere… it better not have been her lips, "You ready for bed?"

"Um, yeah. Let's go." She said, trying to make herself sound a little happy.

A moment passed and I heard the door close. I did as I was told and waited five minutes like Ally said. I heard them heading up the stairs about two minutes ago, but I wanted to obey her to show her that I'm not just using her, I really wanted her to know I respect her. When the five-minute mark hit, I threw her clothes off of me and stood up. As I started to walk toward the door, I couldn't help but grin as I looked around the laundry room one last time before opening the door.

"Austin?"

The smile dropped from my face instantly, "Mom?"

"What are you doing down here so late?... Why are you shirtless?... Why are your pants unbuttoned?... Why is your hair a mess?... and what are these scratches on your neck?" She asked, spacing out these questions, making individual motions to what she was referring to.

"I… uh…"

_**Thoughts? ;) Leave me reviews with your favorite parts! I'd love to know your thoughts on that.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, I wanna thank you guys for all the amazing reviews. I really appreciate it… seriously. So… I figured I'd give you guys another quick update. Let me know your thoughts. **_

**Austin's POV**

This isn't happening… this _can't_ be happening. Austin, you have to think, think of an excuse, man! I was yelling at myself in my head, asking myself how the hell am I going to get out of this? Then it hit me.

I rubbed my eyes, yawning big, "Mom? Why are you in my room?" I asked, looking around at my surroundings, "Wait… this isn't my room…?"

I was trying to act as convincing as I possibly could. My mother is a smart woman, but she can be oblivious at times.

"Aw, sweetie, I think you were sleep walking," my mother said, laughing a little.

Success!

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I think so."

"But that still doesn't explain these scratches on your neck," my mother said, running her fingers over the scratches Ally left me on my neck, "And your pants, why are they undone?"

Shit.

"I think I was trying to take my pants off and then I just fell asleep. I was so exhausted tonight, I don't even remember. And the scratches on my neck are probably from me scratching myself in my sleep," I explained, shrugging.

For a moment, I didn't think she was going to buy my explanation, but when she nodded her head and agreed with what I told her, I knew I was in the clear.

"So, what are you doing awake?" I asked.

I have to do anything I can to push my mom's thoughts away from my situation elsewhere and have her focus on something else.

"Thirsty. Needed to get some water," she said, giving me a small smile.

I nodded, "Well, I'm going to go back upstairs and get some sleep," I said, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek, "Night mom."

"Goodnight sweetie," she said.

And with that, I headed up the stairs quickly. I didn't want any more questions from her. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't usually lie to my mother, but under the given circumstances, I had to.

_A Few Hours Later_

I woke up because I felt something move on the left side of my bed. Before even looking to see what it was, I glanced over at my clock on my nightstand. When I saw that it was only five o'clock in the morning, I wanted to flip out on whoever was disrupting my sleep. I assumed that it was my mother, probably coming in to check if I was awake before she started getting ready for work. But when I turned over, I was caught by surprise.

Someone's lips pressed hard against mine, and there were no questions anymore as to who it was… Ally. She stretched her arm over my chest and brought herself on top of me, finding her way under the covers with me, not breaking the kiss even for a second. She was straddled on top of me in nothing but a t-shirt that went down to her mid-thigh and all I was wearing was a pair of sweatpants. Maybe I'm wrong, but when both of us are half naked, things seem to go in a positive direction… if you know what I mean.

I moved my hands down her sides, dragging them along her curves until I reached her bare thighs. Ally deepened the kiss, lightly scraping her nails on the sides of my neck.

I was loving every second of this, believe me, but I had to pull back from the kiss for a minute.

"Wait, wait," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"What?" Ally whispered, still running her nails along my neck.

I shivered, getting butterflies at the same time. I loved this feeling she gave me. It's a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. Hell, I don't think I've ever felt this feeling before. I don't know what it is, but Ally does something to me, something that makes me go wild for her, and I loved it.

I moved my hands up and down her thighs slowly as my eyes adjusted to her in the darkness of the room, "What're you doing in here?"

She leaned down and pressed her lips against mine, "What do you think?"

I laughed against her lips, kissing her quickly, "Couldn't get enough of me, could you?"

I waited for Ally to say something along the lines for me to stop being cocky, but when she didn't I was a bit surprised since she always says something.

"What can I say?" She whispered against my lips. She kissed her way up to my ear, breathing heavy over it when she reached it, "I think I'm addicted."

"I don't think Elliot would like that." I said, running my hand up her thigh and under her shirt a little.

Ally breathed slowly in my ear for a few seconds, almost seeming like she was trying to find the right words to say.

She bit my earlobe, tugging on it roughly before whispering, "I don't care."

Before I could say anything, Ally pressed her lips against mine. I deepened the kiss, and Ally took this as a chance to slide her tongue into my mouth. I roamed my hands up under her shirt, my fingertips touching the fabric of her underwear. She starts to kiss me tenderly, moving her lips so slow to the point it was agonizing. My hands slide further up under her shirt, tracing my palms along her soft skin.

Ally pulls away from my lips slowly. I didn't even have time to ask her why she stopped because after a couple of seconds, her lips pressed against my neck. She kissed my neck a couple of times and then made her way down; kissing me all over my chest, down to my abs, and ending right above the waistband on my sweatpants. Just when I thought she was done, she began kissing me back up my body, running her hands up my sides as she made her way back up to my lips.

She kissed me softly, pulling back after the peck on my lips that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter violently. God, I don't think I could ever get used to this feeling, honestly.

Ally sat up on my lap, still straddling my hips, and waved her index finger at me up and down.

"Come here." She said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow, giving her a small smile as I pulled myself up, now grabbing hold of her waist. We were face to face, and Ally moved her hands up from my shoulders to my face; her warm, soft hands cradling my face. We sat there, looking each other in the eyes, and I swear, I was getting lost in her eyes. Even though it was dark, I was still so lost… so lost in her stare; it made me wonder what would happen if this was happening in the daylight.

I wondered whether or not she was feeling the same way as I was in this moment. What was going through her mind? We still hadn't broken our gaze and there were no words being said. While I let my left hand remain on her waist, I brought my right hand up to her face, tucking away a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I really want to kiss you right now," I finally said, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Do it," she whispered, moving her hands back a little so her fingers were tangled in my hair, "I dare you."

Even though we were touching foreheads, our lips just seemed so far apart. Plus, Ally was teasing me. As I inched up toward her lips, she'd back away a little.

"Stop playing," I said huskily, giving her an Eskimo kiss as I reached my lips up again.

This time, I successfully captured her lips with mine. The kiss started off slow; heavy breathing each time we came up for air and love bites every now and then on each other's lips. It was the best feeling, kissing Ally. This is going to sound crazy, but when Ally kisses me, I feel a way I've never felt, not even when I was with Cassidy, and I thought I was in love with her.

As we kept kissing, my grip on her got tighter, holding her almost possessively. I can't get enough of her, oh my God. Our kiss was now more intense. When we pulled away for air again, I heard Ally's breath hitch, and now her grip on me was getting tighter. She was grinding her hips against mine; giving me that sensation she gave me earlier in the laundry room.

I wanted this so bad, so fucking badly… but I had to stop it.

"Ally," I breathed out as I pulled our lips apart, "I want this so bad right now, but we can't. My mother's going to be waking up soon for work, your mother is already awake in her office, and God only knows when Elliot will wake up."

"So what?" she said, nipping at my bottom lip, "I won't tell if you don't tell."

I groaned. I wanted this so fucking bad, but we can't right now.

I licked my lips and shook my head, our foreheads still pressed together, "It's not a matter of telling," I said, and I don't know what was going on, but I swear my hands had their own mind because they were roaming up and down Ally's sides, "It's a matter of them hearing."

I knew we wouldn't get walked in on because I locked the door before I went to bed earlier. I had some… unfinished business… I needed to attend to, if you know what I mean.

"I'll be quiet," she said, running her hand down my chest slowly as she reached the bulge in my sweatpants.

I sighed, leaning my head back a little as I tried not to lose control, "I don't think I can be, though."

**Ally's POV**

I don't know what it is about Austin, but after we kissed for the first time last night, I can't get my mind off of him. I feel like I actually _need_ his touch to survive, especially after what happened a few hours ago. I think I'm becoming addicted, and I'm not even joking.

After Elliot went to sleep, I began thinking of Austin; thinking of how good he made me feel. I waited a while after Elliot went to sleep to do what I did, something so wrong to the point it scared me that I didn't care, not even a bit… touched myself, thinking of him…_ Austin. _

I didn't know when another intimate moment with Austin would happen and if it would even happen at all, but all I know is I couldn't wait. I was a feen, craving for his touch… craving for the feeling of his length inside me again… craving _him._

"Let's make a deal, okay?" I whispered, kissing his lips quickly before continuing, "If we make any noise, we shut each other up."

Austin nodded his head, licking his lips, "We can make that work."

I bit my lip, raising an eyebrow at him as I pushed him hard on his chest, making him fall back on his bed.

"Feisty." He said, smirking as he inched his hands up my thighs.

I bit my lip even harder, trying to hold myself back from smirking back at him. My hands were pressed down on his chest while I started circling my hips, causing me to put a lot of pressure over the bulge in his pants. I watched Austin as I continued to do this; he was biting his lip, and his eyes were closed.

"Look at me." I whispered.

I wanted him to watch me… I wanted him to see what he does to me… I wanted him to see how bad he makes me.

He obeyed, opening his eyes right after I told him to. I kept grinding my hips on his cock, and I could feel how hard he was in his sweatpants. Austin couldn't take his eyes off of me, and that's exactly what I wanted. I reached for the bottom hem of my shirt and began pulling it off slowly. After taking it off completely, I threw it off to the side.

Slowly, I moved my way down his body, ending up with me straddling his knees. I reached forward and tugged down the waistband on his sweatpants and on his boxers at the same time. Inch by inch, Austin was slowly becoming completely naked while I pulled down the clothing. Ending at his feet, I pulled his sweats off all the way and tossed them into the pile with my t-shirt. The only thing in between Austin and I having sex was my underwear, which after about four seconds, were tossed like the rest of the clothes.

I crawled up Austin, placing kisses up his body, swirling my tongue every few kisses until I reached his lips; positioning myself right over his cock. I went down on him slowly, his length going in me so excruciatingly slow to the point I wanted to moan out, but I couldn't.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip as I began to move on him, lifting up and then going back down on him slowly until Austin started to contribute and buck his hips up to fill me completely each time.

"Oh, Austin…" I moaned, throwing my head back.

"Shhhh!" He whispered harshly, bucking his hips up again.

That movement he just made caused me to moan his name even louder. I know I was supposed to be quiet, and I was trying really hard, believe me, but I couldn't help it. It felt so good.

"Ally…" He said, trying to catch his breath as our movements became sloppier and less in rhythm, "if you keep saying my name like that I'm going to cum even quicker."

"So what?" I said breathless, riding him back and forth now.

He pressed his head back against the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, "Fuck."

Austin's vulgar language was such a turn on. I don't know what it was that made me get so turned on by it, but I think it was the fact that I was making him the way he was; I was making him go crazy.

After riding him for what seemed like forever, I could feel myself starting to let go. I kept riding him as long as I possibly could, even when my legs started shaking and my walls were starting to crash down.

"Oh…" I said, scratching his chest as I kept riding him, "oh… Austin…"

I couldn't be quiet, and our little agreement to keep each other hushed was a complete fail. I rode out my orgasm as I began to cum the same time Austin's cum began to squirt within me.

"Fuck… Ally…" he groaned, gripping my thighs so hard, making me moan even more at the aggression he was showing.

When we both finally finished our climax, I laid my body over Austin's, my cheek resting on his chest. We were both breathing hard and we were both sweaty. Austin was playing with my hair, running his finger through it as well as running his fingertips along the top of my back through the waves in my hair.

I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him. He was still running his fingers through my hair and his eyes were closed. There was a smile on his face; not even a smile actually… more of a grin, I'd say.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, giggling a little.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, opening his eyes to look at me. He was still smiling, "I'm just happy… that's all."

I smiled, crawling up his body as I came face to face with him. He put my face in both of his hands and closed his eyes as he rubbed his nose against mine. He placed a soft, tender kiss on my lips, and then kissed the tip of my nose just as soft.

"I'm happy, too." I finally said.

And I meant it.

_**Thoughts? ;) What was your favorite part? Any suggestions for future chapters!? Leave me a review and let me know, lovelies! Also… if you wish, follow me on twitter. My twitter name is Haylstormmm**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay guys… I'm back with another update. I also want to say something, I know I haven't updated Secrets in the Backyard or Roommates in a while, but I've had such writer's block and I only have the next chapter of each story half written. I apologize for not updating those frequently and I appreciate you all for being patient with me. **_

**Ally's POV**

Elliot is leaving tomorrow and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it. How bad does that sound? Terrible, right? As of right now, I feel incredibly guilty. Not only because of Elliot, but because of my mother and Mimi. They specifically said they don't want anything to go on between Austin and I, and after only a few weeks, we're going at it like a bunch of horny teenagers.

But here's the thing… I can't help it. I can't help that when Austin touches me, it's like an electric shock jolts through my body. I can't help that when he kisses me, butterflies flutter violently in my stomach and I grow hot. I can't help that he makes me feel more alive than Elliot ever has. I just can't fucking help it.

I looked at Elliot who was packing up his clothes into his suitcase and immediately felt sick to my stomach. How could I do this to him? How could I do this to the guy that loves me?

"You okay, babe?" Elliot asked, now turning his attention to me.

"Huh? Yeah." I said, clearly sounding unsure.

He sighed, walked up to me and then wrapped his arms around me, "Tell me what's wrong."

I felt so dirty. I felt terrible letting Elliot touch me when Austin had his hands all over me last night. I also felt guilty that I was letting Elliot touch me when I know Austin wouldn't like it at all. Sure, Trish was right; Elliot and I aren't technically dating, so I can do whatever I please, but it still doesn't make it right.

That's it… I have to tell him.

"Elliot," I sighed, taking his arms and unwrapping them from his grasp on me.

He looked worried, "What's the matter?"

His facial expression had a mixture of being worried and sadness to it. I could hardly stand seeing him look at me like that; it was breaking my heart before I even told him.

I looked down at the floor and then back up at him, "You're great, Elliot… Really, you're great…"

He looked at the floor and bit his lip before looking back up at me, "But what?"

"I'm… I… I like someone else." I said, taking a step back because of Elliot's expression. He looked angry and hurt. "Elliot…"

"Who, Ally?" He asked, angrily, "So help me God, if it's Austin—."

"It's not Austin." I said, trying to calm him down, "It's no one you know."

I know that was a lie, but I know if I had told him the truth about who it was; he'd cause a huge scene and then my mother and Mimi would end up finding out and all hell would break loose.

"I thought you loved me, Ally. How can you just wake up and stop loving me?" He asked, his voice shaking.

He was going to cry.

"I do…" I said, and then shook my head, "I mean… I did."

A tear rolled down his cheek and that's when I felt tears forming in my own eyes.

"So, you don't love me anymore?" he asked, his voice still shaky.

I shook my head, "Elliot, it's hard, okay? You not being here sucks. You not being able to be here for me when I need you sucks. It all sucks!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face, "I need someone that can be here for me. I need someone that doesn't just say 'Oh, you look nice today.' I need someone who calls me beautiful… I need someone who appreciates me and doesn't get mad at me over stupid things." I was sobbing now and I could hardly speak, "Elliot, I need someone closer. I can't do this long distance thing."

I didn't want to tell him about Austin. Technically, I didn't have to. Everything I just said to him was true. He doesn't treat me the way he used to. He doesn't treat me like I'm a princess like he used to. Everything is different, and Austin made me see that.

"You were fine with this before Austin came along, Ally." He finally said, his voice cracking. His eyes were all red and puffy, "Is it him? Be honest with me… please."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I have never seen him this upset in my life, and it hurt me that I was hurting him, it hurt me that I was lying to him, and it hurt me to see him this way.

"Elliot," I finally said, stepping closer to him. I had to tell him… I couldn't lie to him. I nodded my head, "Yes. I think I might have feelings for him, but I don't know. I'm… I'm confused."

No, I'm not confused… not at all. I like Austin and it's as simple as that. There's no denying that there is something between us and there is something there, but Elliot didn't need to know everything.

He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth together, "I knew it! I knew him living here was a bad idea! How could you fall for someone like him, Ally? He's not good for you. I'm the one you need to be with."

Before I could even comprehend what was going on or defend Austin, Elliot pulled me into him and kissed me hard, holding my face in his hands. I felt absolutely nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the feelings Austin gives me. I moved my hands to his chest and pushed him away from me.

"Ally, what the hell?" Elliot said, irritated.

"Elliot, what don't you get!? There is nothing between us anymore. I don't feel the love I once felt for you, it's over." I yelled, my voice cracking. "And don't you dare tell me Austin isn't right for me. You don't even know him. He compliments me all the time, unlike you. He asks me how my day is going, unlike you. He makes me feel so alive, unlike you. And he treats me like I'm the only girl in his world, unlike you!"

Elliot was absolutely speechless. I felt bad for being so harsh, but I had to get it through his head; Austin isn't a bad guy. If anything, he might be better than Elliot for God sakes. He sure is in bed.

"I think you should just leave now." I finally said, crossing my arms.

"Ally, come on…" Elliot said.

I shook my head, "Please."

He was going to speak again, but I put my hand up to stop him. That's when he knew I was serious.

_A Couple Hours Later_

Elliot left. We had another fight before he left, but luckily, my mother and Mimi were both out of the house at the time, so they didn't hear a thing. It wasn't the prettiest of fights, but I'm so glad it's over and done with and I got everything I needed to off my chest.

I still had a lot on my chest that I needed to get off, though. I'm not so sure this whole thing between Austin and I is a very good idea, and I don't know how to tell him. It's very risky and I hate disobeying my mother and any other adult for that matter. Call me a goody two-shoes, even though we all know I'm not so goody two-shoes, but when it comes to rules set by adults, I try not to break them because I'd prefer it if I didn't have to suffer any consequences.

But, how would Austin take this? That's what I'm afraid of. Another think I'm afraid of is if I'll even be able to stay away from him now that I know what it's like, and like I said before… I think I'm addicted.

Thoughts from the end of our second time having sex went flooding in my head.

'_Nothing. I'm just happy.'_ echoed in my head and I swear, it sounded like Austin was in the room with me saying it. I made Austin happy… he made me happy… how could I even be thinking of ending whatever it is we have?

**Austin's POV**

Today hasn't really been the best for me. Yes, Elliot left, and I'm happy that guy is finally gone, but Ally has kind of been avoiding me. Maybe it's because of the whole Elliot thing, but she told me she was happy just like I was… why would she want to avoid me?

I sighed as I walked into the bathroom, a change of clothes in my hand. Every time I needed to think about something, I always went into the shower. I don't know what it was, but I think it's the hot water that clears my mind of all things and relaxes me. I love it.

When I walked into the bathroom, I dropped my change of clothes on the tabletop next to the sink and began undressing. As I took my shirt off, I could feel how tense I was. Was this all because of Ally avoiding me? I threw my shirt on the floor and then took my pants and boxers off, kicking them off to the side.

I walked over toward the shower and turned it on. Adjusting the water to as hot as it gets, I waited for it to get to just the right temperature. I've always liked the water extremely hot, even though Miami is always sweltering hot.

I stepped in the shower, shutting the curtain behind me, and immediately relaxed once the hot water came running down my body. I ran my hands through my hair, leaning it back a little so the water was hitting my face now.

'_What could I have done so wrong to make Ally avoid me?'_ I thought to myself. I was curious. I thought we'd be okay. Maybe she just needs some space? I don't understand. I'll never understand girl.

I took the shampoo and squirted it in my hand. I lathered it all in my hair, scratching at my scalp. I couldn't stop thinking about Ally; she was the only thing running through my mind. Fuck, all I'm trying to do is take a shower to clear my head, and even when I do that, she's still running through my brain.

"Get out of my head!" I said to myself, sighing.

After rubbing the shampoo into my scalp good enough, I stepped under the shower head and let the water run down on my head, my hair sticking down on my forehead, face and neck. After it was all rinsed out, I grabbed the body wash and squirted it onto the washcloth and intended to start washing myself until I heard the bathroom door squeak open.

"Hello?" I asked.

No answer. I stood there for a moment, waiting for someone to answer me, but still, no answer.

"Is someone in here?" I asked.

No answer again.

I pulled the curtain back and popped my head out to look around the bathroom. There was no one in sight. Maybe I was just hearing things. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. When I'm stressed out, things tend to be a little off with me; I'll think I'll hear things or I'll think I'll hear someone talking to me, when in reality, it's just my mind running wild.

I looked around the bathroom once more before bringing my head back into the shower and shutting the curtain again. When I was back in the shower completely, I looked forward, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ally?" I practically yelled.

I was taken by surprised. What was she doing in here?

She put her hand over my mouth and then took her free hand and put her index finger up to her lips, "Shhhhhhh."

Her hand was still over my mouth, and now she was closer to me… so close that the water from the showerhead was now raining down on her naked body also. Her hand that wasn't over my mouth was placed on the top of my chest. She slowly dragged it down my body, letting her nails scrape down my abs. Damn, she loved to scratch; I'm not complaining, though. When her hand inched lower and lower, so low to the point she grabbed my cock in her hand, I leaned my head back, letting it rest against the wall in the shower and closed my eyes.

"I want you," she said, practically in a whisper, "Right now."

_**Thoughts? ;) I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long! Review and let me know what you thought anyways? :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, I'm glad you liked chapter 10… and I apologize I left you on a cliffhanger. Hopefully you can forgive me, yeah? I seem to do that quite often and I apologize. **_

_***ALSO, I'd like to address an issue I've been having… If you do not like the smutty scenes that I write, then why read this story? It is rated M for a reason and I gave warning from the start that this was rated M in later chapters. I'm tired of getting messages from people being rude to me about the sex scenes. DON'T READ ITTTTT! It's a story, it's not really how Austin and Ally are, HENCE WHY THIS IS CALLED FANFICTION. You act like I don't know Austin & Ally is a Disney show and that they would never do that… and again I state, THIS IS WHAT FANFICTION IS FOR!**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know your thoughts :) Thanks guys! **_

**Ally's POV**

I pushed Austin against the wall, causing us both to stand under the showerhead, hot water falling down on us both.

"Ally," Austin breathed out, gripping his hands on my waist.

I let out a sharp breath, an electric shock running through my body, "Shhh. We can't let our mom's hear."

"They're home!?" He practically yelled, and I threw my hand over his mouth again.

"Yes! Be quiet," I said quietly before taking my hand off of his mouth, "Just relax, baby."

He looked me in the eyes, looking like he wanted to say something; but instead he pressed his lips against mine quickly before moving them down to my neck. I ran my fingers through his wet hair while he worked at my neck, his hands moving up and down my body while his lips began sucking my skin.

I tugged on his hair and bit my lip, "Oh, Austin."

"Ally," he said huskily while moving his lips up to my ear, "You see what you do to me?"

He took my hand and dragged it down the front of his body, his mouth still up against my ear, breathing hard. My breath started to get uneven as he inched my hand lower and lower until he finally placed it on his hard cock. I bit my lip harder than I had before when I felt the touch of how hard I made him in my hand. I grasped my fingers around his shaft and have it a small squeeze. Taking a step back, I watched Austin's reaction as I began stroking him; his eyes were closed and his mouth was partially open, while his head was leaned up against the wall.

"Fuck… Baby…" he said, almost inaudibly. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Language!" I mock scolded, but still quivered at the vulgar talk and tone that was coming out of his mouth.

He didn't say anything, but instead he moved his hands up to the front of my body and cupped my breasts in his hands. I inhaled sharply when he started kneading them slowly; it felt so good, but I needed more. While he kept massaging my breasts, I took the head of his cock and began stroking it along my folds slowly. The look on Austin's face turned me on to an all knew high. Not only did I get pleasure from him, I got pleasure from seeing what I do to him.

The fact that I could make him, of all people, like this, gave me a feeling of power and dictatorship in a way. I loved it.

I kept stroking his dick up and down my folds, rubbing his head over my clit every now and then. The pleasure was starting to get to me and I could hardly bear it anymore. When I stroked him over my clit again, I let out a soft moan, which caused him to groan.

"Ally, don't tease," he growled, pulling me closer to him by my waist.

Before I could even say anything, he picked me up and switched our positions. He pressed my back up against the wall and in one swift motion he thrust inside me. I wrapped my arms and my legs around him tightly, pulling him in even closer to me. He had one arm wrapped around my back while his other was leaned against the wall beside my head.

He started fastening his pace, causing my back to slide up and down the wall a little. Each time he entered inside me, I let out a soft moan, making sure I wasn't being loud enough for our mom's to hear. That's the last thing we both wanted.

"Harder," I said shakily, tugging his hair.

And he did just that. He thrusted into me harder, the angle we were at making him fill me completely.

"Oh my God," I moaned, biting my lip hard, "Oh… Austin…"

He bit his lip and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck as he rammed into me harder, "You like that, baby?"

I couldn't even speak. I opened my mouth to, but nothing but a moan would leave my mouth. I felt dizzy and I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I was trying so hard to stay as quiet as I possibly could, but I wasn't doing such a good job. I wanted to scream and I hated the fact that I couldn't. I hated the fact that we weren't even supposed to be doing this. But something about this being so forbidden turned me on to an all time high and almost made me not care who would hear or find out.

**Austin's POV**

Being inside Ally felt so damn good that I nearly lost it. It felt so damn fucking good that I nearly fucking lost it when I felt Ally clench around me. My legs were shaking as I kept the both of us balanced, but I had to ignore all of that and solely focus on what was going on between us. I pulled out of her and then slammed back into her, enjoying the sound of her back hitting against the wall. It only made me feel like I'd cum quicker.

I moved my face to hers and leaned my forehead against hers. Her eyes immediately opened and they were dark and filled with pure lust, want, and need. This only made me fuck her harder, faster, and give it to her deeper. The sounds she was making, harsh breaths she was taking, and the sensation of her nails digging into me made me obedient to her; it made me go so unbelievably animalistic on her that I was almost scared I was going to hurt her, but when she moaned, I knew that wasn't the case. I was so deep inside her that I wanted to just stay like this forever.

"Fuck, Ally," I said hoarsely against her neck. "You feel so fucking tight,"

She gasped as I went in deep again. The feeling in my stomach was starting to feel tight and heat up, and I knew I was going to be close soon.

"Austin, yes!" She breathed out, squeezing her legs tighter around me.

I felt her walls starting to flutter down around my cock, and that's when I knew she was going to cum. I pressed my body against hers, her breasts sliding up and down against my chest as I kept going inside her, my thrusts more sporadic. I took my arm that was pressed against the wall and brought that hand down in between us. I quickly started playing with her bundle of nerves as I entered her again.

This sent her off her edge. Ally's walls came crashing down and I had sent her off into her orgasm. She was so tight around my cock that I had no control over my release what so ever. I was using every last bit of energy that I had in my being to thrust once more as we looked each other in the eyes the entire time. I watched as she bit her lip hard and closed her eyes, throwing her head back because she was clearly enjoying the sensations just as much as I was.

When we both calmed down after a minute or so, we both slid down to the floor of the shower, the hot water still falling on us. Ally was on my lap, her legs still wrapped around my body, and her fingers were running through my hair slowly. My hands were wrapped around her back, my index finger on my right hand tracing down her spine. We were both smiling at each other as we were both _still_ trying to catch our breath.

I pressed my forehead against hers and brushed my nose softly against hers as I moved my lips in to kiss her lips tenderly, letting them linger when we'd come up for a breath.

After a couple minutes of some post sex making out, Ally pulled her lips away but kept her forehead against mine. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and I have to say I loved when she would play with my hair. I don't know what it is, but Ally gives me this feeling… this amazing feeling that no matter what she does to me, whether it be her touching me, talking to me, or just looking at me… she still gave me this amazing feeling.

I kissed the tip of her nose and then just smiled at her.

She smiled back at me, "Someone's happy, huh?"

I laughed a little, "Well, yeah,"

We sat there silently for a moment, the only sound heard was the water hitting our skin and the floor and our low breathing.

Ally pulled her head back a few inches and she just looked at me. It looked as if she was trying to read me.

"What?" I asked, moving a hanging piece of her wet hair behind her ear.

She didn't speak for another moment.

"Baby?" She asked, running her hands slowly over my shoulders.

I nodded, "Mm?"

Ally calling me baby sent this chill up my body, even though the temperature in the shower was steaming hot. I loved hearing it come out of her mouth aiming it toward me. Cassidy never called me baby, not once. When Ally called me it before, it registered in my head so fast and I just had to kiss her. When she just called me it now, I wanted to do the same thing as I did earlier, but I knew something was on her mind.

"Do you think you can wash me?... and maybe… I don't know… I can wash you… Like, wash your body…?" She asked, and she sounded extremely hesitant, almost as if she was scared to ask me the question.

I smiled happily and nodded my head quickly, "I think that can be arranged."

She was about to say something, but before she could, I picked us both up off of the floor and stood us both up. Don't ask me how I did it so successfully on the first try without any hesitation because believe me, if I tried this again in the future, I probably wouldn't be able to do this so easily.

I looked at Ally and cupped her face in my hands, "Want me to wash your hair, too?"

She nodded, "If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I wouldn't," I said, smirking at her, "turn around."

I let go of her face and moved them to her shoulders, turning her around so her back was facing me. I pulled her back a little so she wasn't under the water anymore and so her back was pressed up against my chest. I kept one hand on her waist as I reached my other hand over to the shampoo bottle. I took a small step back as I squirted the shampoo into my hand. I put the bottle down and then rubbed the shampoo in my hands before I started lathering it up in Ally's hair.

I rubbed the shampoo in her hair slowly, making sure to get every piece of hair covered in shampoo. I ran my fingertips along her scalp just as slow, massaging it as I finished lathering it in her hair.

I moved my soapy hands to her shoulders and turned her around to face me again. Smiling, I pushed her back a little so she was under the showerhead. As the water rained down on her hair, the shampoo began washing out. I moved my hands to her head and helped the process of the shampoo getting washed out of her hair. After about a minute or so, it was all washed out.

Ally stepped out from underneath the water and wrapped her arms around my back. I moved my arms around hers and placed my hands on the small of her back, raising an eyebrow at her.

She licked and then bit her lip, "Time for me to wash your body."

_**Thoughts? ;) Let me know your favorite part or any ideas you might have for future chapters! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry to make you all wait for this, but I hope it was worth the wait! I apologize for making you all wait so long, it's just that it's summer and I'm extremely busy! So the summer time is kind of a slow updating season for me :/ I hope you guys aren't too mad!**_

_**This chapter is only in Ally's POV. Sorry if some of you like when it's in Austin's POV. This'll be the only time. **_

_****_**Ally's POV**

I ran my hands down Austin's wet body and his breathing began to grow heavy. He was shivering as my hands slid down his body, and even though the water was steaming hot, I could feel the goose bumps forming on his body under the palms of my hands. I didn't understand how this was possible. How was it possible that I had such an effect on him? I don't think I've ever had this type of effect on Elliot, and he supposedly loved me.

"Ally..." he whispered before putting his hands on my waist.

"Mm?" I said as I reached over for the body wash on the shelf in the shower.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea actually," he said weakly as I squirted the body wash into the palm of my hand.

I rubbed the body wash together in both of my hands and then without any hesitation, I started lathering it all over Austin's chest.

"Well," I said quietly as I moved my hands lower, sliding them down his abs, "I think it's a very good idea if you ask me."

I moved my hands to his sides and began to rub him along his rib cage.

"Damn," I whispered.

"What?" he asked, almost inaudibly, as he forced me closer to him.

I bit my lip, stifling the moan that was about to come out of my mouth from his roughness. I loved it.

My body was now pressed against Austin's and his lips immediately started attacking my neck. I moved my soapy hands up to his head and tugged softly on the hair on the back of his head. His lips were kissing me slowly, making sure to get every inch of the side of my neck.

"Austin," I said, giggling a little, attempting to push him away from me. That was a fail.

"Mm?" He said against my neck, grabbing hold of me tighter.

"I can't wash you if you're going to do this," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"I can't help myself," he said, as he kissed his way up to my earlobe, "I crave you every second of every damn day."

His voice was harsh, so harsh that it made me quiver.

"Oh yeah?" I chocked out, moving my hands from his head down to his sides.

"Christ," he said, putting a firmer grip on my waist now, "hell yeah,"

And I think you can guess what happened from there…

_2 Weeks Later_

"Shhhhh!" I said, putting a finger up to Austin's grinning lips.

Austin and I had our arms wrapped around one another, his around my shoulder and mine around his waist, as I helped his stumbling self into the house. We were at the beach all day with my friend Trish and his friend Dez and Austin had a little bit too much to drink. When I say too much, I mean drink after drink after drink.

I tried to get him to cool it, calm him down and what not, but he wouldn't listen. He's just sad, and I need to figure out how to get him out of his funk right now. A couple of days ago, his father told him that he's marrying the woman that he cheated on his mother with. Austin just about lost it and has been having a little breakdown since. He says he doesn't care, but I know he does because he's never like this… not that I know of anyway.

"Baby…" he slurred loudly, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Austin!" I said, pressing my hand over his mouth, "you know you can't call me that when we're in the house, WHERE OUR MOTHER'S ARE," I said, emphasizing on my last statement.

"But I want to," he whined, a pout forming on his lips.

"I know," I said, moving my free hand to cup his face, "and I do too, but… we can't."

"But… but…" he said, but didn't get to finish because of an unfortunate interruption.

"Hi kids," Mimi said, walking towards us with a smiling face.

Austin and I quickly let go of each other and stepped away from one another.

"Act cool," I whispered, before Mimi was close enough to hear.

Austin nodded, taking an audible gulp.

"You guys are home right on time for dinner." She said, smiling at the both of us.

"Oh, I don't think we're really hungry… right, Austin?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving! What're we eating, mom?" He asked, and if she couldn't tell how much he was slurring some of his words, it'd be a miracle.

"Tacos." Mimi said, clapping her hands together, "Come on, kids."

And with that, she was off to the kitchen.

I guess she didn't notice.

I sighed and crossed my arms, looking at the drunk Austin that stood before me who was looking around, humming, acting as if nothing was wrong. When he finally caught sight of me staring at him, he slowly stopped humming and looked at me, scared.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what," I said, rolling my eyes, "you're drunk. You're lucky your mother didn't notice and you're lucky I gave you gum to hide your booze breath. When you're sobered up, we're going to have a talk."

"Fantastic," he said sarcastically.

_Dinner Time_

"So, how was the beach, kids? You two got a little tan going on there," Penny pointed out.

I have been talking for both Austin and me through this entire dinner. I didn't want him to even speak in case my mother caught on to Austin being drunk. He already got passed Mimi, but who's to say he'd get past my mom? She's usually pretty observant with these kinds of things, believe me.

I looked at Austin and then back to my mom, "Yeah, we had fun."

"I'm so happy you two are getting along. We're both glad you two have become good friends." Mimi said.

Friends… ha, right.

Austin nodded, swallowing the food that was in his mouth, "_Really_ good friends."

Before I could add on to his little statement, I nearly lost my breath when I felt Austin's hand slowly start rubbing my thigh under the table. I looked at him cautiously and then turned back around to face our mother's.

"Mhm." I said, biting my lip.

"You two have practically been inseparable." Penny said.

Austin moved his hand up and down my thigh painfully slow, but his grip was starting to get tighter, adding more pressure.

"We have… haven't we?" Austin said, looking at me with a sly little smirk on his face.

His hand crept up my thigh even higher, literally inching its way up to my center.

I nodded. I was afraid if I even opened my mouth, a moan would escape my lips.

As our mothers went on and started eating again, I put my hand on Austin's and tore it away from my leg. I then proceeded to give him a look, a look that told him if he didn't cut it out, he'd be in big trouble. This particular look, though, only made him smirk.

He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. If he wasn't he'd know what he is doing is on top of our list of 'Things Not To Do In Front Of Our Mother's'.

"Austin." I said, looking at him knowingly.

He shrugged and then went back to eating.

I rolled my eyes and was about to start eating again, but stopped when Austin put his hand on my thigh again.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Act natural, Ally, act natural. I took my fork and began playing with the refried beans on my plate. I moved the beans around as Austin continued his motion on my leg, I had goose bumps forming all up and down my body, and Austin knew the effect he was giving me right now. He ran his hand down my leg and cupped my knee with his hand, his rough, large, masculine hand.

I took a sharp breath as he scraped his nails along the inside of my thigh, higher and higher. His hand was coming close, so dangerously close to my center again… and then it happened. Slowly, he began rubbing me over my shorts. Meanwhile, he started eating again, making it not so obvious that he was doing anything at all to me. That sly, sly boy.

As he continued to rub me, I could feel myself starting to squirm a little bit. Trying not to make it so obvious, I looked down at my plate and started playing with my food again. What could I do? I couldn't tell him to stop because if I did, my mom and Mimi would be questioning and all suspicious.

"So, kids…" Mimi said, placing her fork down, "Any plans for tonight?"

I looked up at her and blinked, "Um…"

And that's all I could get out of my mouth before I had to bite my lip. Austin was putting even more pressure with the palm of his hand on me.

"A few." Austin said, his voice rasping a little bit.

"Oooh. Like what?" My mother asked.

"Just going to hang out…" he answered, his fingers now fiddling with the button on my shorts, unlatching it. He unzipped my shorts and then slipped his fingers in the top of my underwear just a little, "watch movies… kind of a quiet, relaxing night."

I looked down and closed my eyes, nodding my head at Austin's statement to our mother's. Boy, was he good. He was drunk… they didn't even know, he was doing inappropriate things to me under the table… they didn't know, we've been hooking up for the past few weeks… they didn't know. They didn't know anything. They didn't know Austin and I are sneaking around, getting our hands on each other every chance we got. They didn't know that we've been sneaking into each other's rooms every other night. They didn't know our friends know anything that was going on between us. The only people that do know are us, Dez, Trish, and, unfortunately, Elliot.

Mimi clapped her hands together, "How sweet. Who would have thought our kids would grow so close. They're like brother and sister."

"Oh, I know!" My mother replied, just as happy as Mimi.

Little did they know, that's far from what Austin and I are. _FAR._

"You know what?" Austin said, looking at me as he moved his hands deeper into my panties. I was starting to get wet.

I gulped, trying to keep my eyes open as I turned my head to look at him, "What?"

"What do you say we start that whole movie night early?" he said, smirking at me as her pulled his hand out of my panties.

He moved his hand to the top of the table while I subtly brought my hand down to button my shorts back up, zipping them right after.

"You sure you want to start this early? We'll be watching movies for hours…" I said, biting my lip.

"That's okay with me." He said, almost in a whisper.

Here we were, talking about having sex right in front of our mother's and they had absolutely no idea.

"It's not a movie night if you guys don't watch hours of movies," my mom cut in.

Austin nodded, "You hear that, Ally? It's not a movie night… if we don't watch _hours_ of movies."

He looked at me, winking at me quickly, our mother's completely oblivious to what was happening between us.

"Uh huh." I said, now moving my hand to Austin's leg. He took a sharp breath. "But…"

"But what?" He asked quickly.

"I want to finish eating." I said, moving my hand up and down his thigh, "wait for me?"

I moved my hand slowly up his thigh, moving it high enough so I was touching his cock over his shorts.

"Please, _buddy_?" I asked, continuing my motion.

He swallowed hard, the next thing coming out of his mouth harshly, "O…o… okay."

_**Thoughts? ;) Please review! Let me know what you think. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait! **____** Also, what were your favorite parts in this chapter? Anything you wish was different? Let me know.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**So… we meet again! Well, here's chapter 13… lots of smut, but I'm sure you guys already assumed that. Hehe. **_

**Austin's POV**

"Who do you think you are?" Ally asked, shoving me in her room.

Before I could even answer her, she shut the door behind us, locked it and then pushed me up against it. She was biting her lip as she crept her hands up the front of my body, choosing their destination at my jaw line. She jerked my head down and immediately pressed her lips against my neck.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head off to the side so she could get better access. I wanted to be closer to her; no, I _needed_ to be closer to her. Sliding my hands down her body, I made my way down to her butt, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Come here, baby," I whispered, pulling her in closely so our bodies were now pressed together.

Ally stood on her tiptoes, arching her back so her body was pressed even firmer against mine. She moved her hands down to my neck as she kissed her way up my jaw line up to my earlobe. She started nibbling on my lobe, placing a sensual kiss here and there.

I closed my eyes and let out a low groan as I tried to stifle it by biting my lip. I was unsuccessful. I never really was to be honest, not with Ally anyway. Her lips do something to me, something no other girls lips have ever been able to do to me.

Ally let out a breathy breath as her teeth scraped my earlobe, causing me to let out another groan.

"Mmm, you like that?" She whispered against my ear before catching my lobe between her teeth and tugging it a little.

I moved one of my hands up from her butt and slid it under the hem of her shirt, running my hand along the small of her bare back, "Hell yeah."

I felt goose bumps form under the palm of my hand on Ally's body. I smirked, running my hand up and down the small of her back slowly. She began kissing me back down my jaw line right then, darting her tongue out here and there before reaching my neck once again.

"Mmm, r…r…right here, baby," I said, slurring my sentence a little.

It was odd. For a moment, I forgot I was heavily intoxicated. Whenever Ally and I get intimate, I always feel like I'm intoxicated, like I'm drunk from being so intimate. Does that make any sense? It's a good feeling, though.

I moved my neck away from her attacking lips and caught her lips with my own before she could attempt to devour my neck again. Ally moved her hands to the back of my head, tugging on the hair at the nape of my neck. God, I loved when she did that. She was always a little feisty when we got really into it, which was literally every sexual encounter we have.

Our lips moved together quickly, hungrily smacking against each other's. I felt Ally's tongue graze across my lips when they're closed and I happily opened my mouth to allow her access, and let me tell you, she took full advantage.

The kiss continues to grow in intensity. There's a lot of want, need, hunger and roughness in this kiss. We've had some steamy kisses, but something about this one is making me grow wild.

All of a sudden, I feel as if I had just run a marathon. I was short of breath with each kiss we took, beads of sweat were starting to come out of my pours, and I felt like Ally was in complete control, and I didn't want that. I wanted to show her who really was in control here.

I smothered the distance between us, holding her body against mine, not breaking the kiss what so ever, as I spun us around, her back now crashing against the door. I pulled away from the kiss quickly, the only sound heard in the room being our heavy breathing, and picked Ally up off the ground, her legs and arms wrapping around me in response. I pressed her back up against the wall, my left hand caressing her thigh while my right hand tangled in her hair as I pulled her in for another kiss.

This kiss was more passionate than before, yet extremely scorching. Ally's nails were dug into the sides of my neck, scratching me down until her nails reached my collarbone and then around to my back. My lips moved away from hers, kissing her along her jaw line and then down to her luscious neck.

"Bed…" She breathed out as I devoured her neck, "Now."

"So demanding," I growled against her neck.

I pulled her away from the wall and then brought us both over to my bed. When the front of my legs hit the front of the bed, I started to bring Ally down to the mattress, following her until we were both on the bed.

I began attacking her neck once more, and my hands started roaming all over her body, tracing her curves under the fabric of her shirt. She had the softest, smoothest skin, and I couldn't keep my hands off her.

"Austin…" She breathed out, bunching up the back of my shirt so my bare back was now exposed.

I can barely hear her. My heartbeat is thumping loudly; I can hear it in my ears.

I pulled my lips away from her neck and stood up above her, my knees on either side of her body. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up my body. Ally's hands reached forward and started rubbing me over my abs. Finally after pulling off my shirt completely; I tossed it to the side.

I grabbed Ally's hands that were still on my abs and guided them downward until they were on top of my belt.

She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, tugging on my belt, "Baby, I don't know if this is such a good idea," she told me as she proceeded to take my belt off.

I looked down at her working hands and then back at her face and bit my lip, "You sure you really think that?"

She sat up quickly and pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Her lips moved to my stomach, kissing and licking me over my abs while her hands curved around my back.

"Well…" She said between kisses. She continued to talk after every kiss she took, "I just thought…. Since you're drunk… this wouldn't be such a good idea… you know?"

"Do you wanna stop?" I asked, biting my lip. I was enjoying the sensation she was giving me.

She pulled away and began unbuttoning my shorts, "No."

I smirked as she tugged my shorts down and I was getting annoyed that we weren't having any lip contact anymore. I cupped her face in my hands and leaned down, planting such a hard kiss on her lips, we ended up going back down again, her back hitting the mattress.

Our lips are teasing each other. We opened our mouths and our lips moved together clumsily as Ally pulled my shorts down a little bit. She arched her back, deepening the kiss and grinding her hips against my cock.

"Ally," I warned, pulling away from the kiss.

She smirked, grinding her hips against me once more, "What?"

I closed my eyes and let out a sharp breath, "You know what."

All of a sudden, our positions were now reversed; I was lying down flat on my back and Ally was straddling my hips. She continued to do what she was doing before, grinding even harder on me. I quickly grew hard because of the pressure she was putting on me.

"Ohhhh, Austin," she moaned, as she rubbed her center against my cock.

I placed my hands on her thighs and watched as she pleasured herself atop of me. It was the sexiest thing I've ever had the fortune in seeing. God, I was such a lucky guy.

**Ally's POV**

I let my hands wander and I am touching Austin everywhere. I feel his cock pressing up against me, and the wetness in my underwear grew immensely. The pressure of his cock on me was making me practically beg for it. I couldn't do anything but cry out his name. Austin licked his lips as he started undoing my shorts. I lift up a little to allow him to pull down my shorts, and in one swift motion, not only are my shorts off, but so are my underwear. Austin threw my clothes off to the side and like him, in one swift motion, his boxers and shorts were pulled down to his ankles.

"This needs to go, too," Austin said huskily, sitting up to unclasp my bra.

A few seconds later, my bra was joined in the pile of our clothes on the floor.

I pushed Austin back down and pressed my hands down on his chest. We were staring at each other and anticipating the moment that was about to happen between us. We've done this quite a few times and every single time, the anticipation kills us both; it's like we can't stand to wait another second. It's like we're both each other's drug addiction and we need our fix. I've never felt like this before, and judging by Austin's behavior, it's like he's never felt like this either.

And then it happened. A sound one doesn't want to hear when they're about to do the deed… a knock on the door.

"Kids?" A voice says from outside the door. It was my mother.

Austin and I look at each other, scared, and then over to the door.

"Kids, are you in there?" my mom asked, knocking on the door again.

I jumped off Austin and quickly started scrambling around the room to gather up my clothes, "Yeah, we're in here."

I hear the doorknob jiggle, "Why is your door locked? What're you two doing?"

I quickly start putting on my clothes and Austin does the same.

"Um, we'll be out in a minute." I say, frantically pulling my shirt over my head.

"Oh, that's okay. I just came by to tell you guys Mimi and I are going to go run some errands, so we'll be home later." She says.

Austin was starting to put his clothes on but stopped after that statement.

"O…okay, mom. We'll see you later then." I said, but my eyes were on Austin.

I was fully clothed again, but he wasn't. We listened as we heard footsteps stomp away from the door, and then turned to look at each other again. Austin was standing before me, biting his lip and his hair a complete mess. I was getting even more turned on just by looking at him.

Suddenly, he grabbed me and threw me on my bed. He crawled on top of me and the first thing he did was take my shirt off again, tossing it somewhere in my room. His lips quickly latched onto my body. He was kissing me all over my chest and then down to my breasts. He caught my nipple between my teeth and began swirling his tongue around it slowly.

"Oh…" I said, running my fingers through his hair.

With my free hand, I inched my way down my body and strategically unbuttoned my shorts. I slid my hand in my shorts, glad I hadn't even bothered to put my underwear back on, and began playing with the most sensitive spot I acquired.

Austin made his way down my body, placing sensual kisses all over me until he reached my hand. He licked his lips as he watched me work, pleasing myself to such an extent I ended up letting a loud moan escape my lips.

All of a sudden, Austin moved my hand away and replaced it with his tongue. I arched my back as his tongue started playing with my bundle of nerves, teasing me like there was no tomorrow.

After a few minutes of him going down on me, I had just about enough.

"Baby," I said, breathing hard as I bit my lip just as hard, "I want… I want…"

I couldn't even speak because he decided to insert not one, but two fingers, inside me, while his tongue still played with my clit.

"You want what?" He asked harshly, looking up at me with lust coated eyes.

"I… I…"

Again, I couldn't speak. A moan escaped my lips, and my eyes were shut tightly.

"Tell me, Ally," he said, taking his fingers out of me and then moving his body up so we were face to face. He moved his lips next to my ear and started breathing heavily over my ear, "I want you to say it, right now,"

"Fuck," I said, getting immensely turned on by his aggression, "I want you to fuck me,"

"Do you?"

I breathed out, getting turned on by the dirty talk, "God… yes,"

"How bad do you want me to fuck you?" He asked harshly, and now he was rubbing his cock against my wet folds, teasing me.

I moaned out, "So fucking bad,"

"How hard?" He whispered, moving the head of his cock up and down my folds.

I bit my lip hard, scratching my nails along the top of his back, "So hard,"

He stuck the head of his cock inside me a little, still breathing hard over my ear, "You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow,"

Before I could say anything, Austin entered me in one swift motion, filling me completely.

"Oh my god," I moaned, licking my lips as he started to thrust in and out of me.

He wasn't lying when he said he was going to go hard. One minute he's taking it nice and slow on me and the next he's starting to go rougher on me, filling me completely with each thrust. He was large and I couldn't believe I could take him in full.

As he continued his motion, I could feel myself already coming close, but I had to hold it… I didn't want this to end too quickly.

He thrusted in me again and he was starting to grow sloppy and work more sporadically with each thrust which told me he was coming close to. I grabbed his head and kissed him hard on the lips as he continued. I could taste myself on his lips and I could taste the alcohol in his breath, and oddly enough, both of these things turned me on to an all time high.

"Austin," I moaned out, pulling away from the kiss, "I'm close,"

"Fuck… Thank God," he groaned, thrusting in me again.

After a few minutes, we were both about to climax. He was going in deep, rough and hard, and I was doing everything in my power to hold it until he was ready, and damn, was I glad I did. I felt his cock twitch inside me and my walls immediately clamped around his throbbing shaft. He thrusted in me one last time before my walls came crashing down and the both of us came together.

Moans, groans, and heavy breathing was all that was heard through our climax and even up until after our climax was finished, we were both breathing heavily.

Finally, Austin rolled off of me, taking a spot next to me and we both stared at the ceiling.

"Wow," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"What?" he asked, trying to catch his breath as well.

"You weren't lying when you said I won't be able to walk tomorrow because… well, damn…" I said. Those are the only words that I could think of to describe how I was feeling.

Austin propped himself on his elbow and leaned over to kiss me. When he pulled away, he had that sly little smirk on his face.

"You wanted it hard… how could I not oblige?"

_**Thoughts? ;) What were your favorite parts!? Let me know and please review!**_


	14. PLEASE READDDDD :)

_**GUYS! I'm not dead! Haha! I just want to post this, just to keep you guys informed. I'm so sorry I've been lacking updates these past couple of months. Summer has been extremely busy for me and I've just had so much going on. But College is starting back up soon and given that I'm in every single class with my laptop, you better believe I'll be writing away quite a lot starting as of September. I promise, guys. I will be updating this story in September (possibly sooner) and I will keep updating it regularly. I've also been writing up a bran new Auslly Multi-chap that I think you guys will all enjoy ;) Don't give up on me! **_


End file.
